When I Fall
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: [Sequel Fall For You] Docheol. Jihan. Meanie. Soonhoon. Mingry. GS! BL! Apakah jatuh cinta membuatmu bahagia?
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

When I Fall © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: masih T

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

Malam itu, Seungcheol yang sedang sumpek memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sungai Han untuk mencari udara segar. Ditambah Jeonghan yang terus menghubunginya membuat suasana hati lelaki berumur 22 tahun itu semakin buruk—entah kenapa Seungcheol sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Jeonghan. Seungcheol menyusuri sungai Han dengan dengan sekaleng soda di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan menyusuri sungai Han, Seungcheol berharap keadaan hatinya membaik. Tapi sepertinya tidak demikian setelah melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya duduk menghadap sungai Han. Jang Doyoon dan Lee Myunghoon. Seungcheol berdecak kesal, lalu meminum sodanya hingga tandas dan membuang kaleng kosong itu ke tempat sampah terdekat. Setelah itu, Seungcheol menghampiri kedua orang itu. Ia mendorong Doyoon dan Myunghoon ke arah yang berlawanan lalu Seungcheol mendudukkan diri di antara mereka.

"Hai sayang," kata Seungcheol sambil merangkul Doyoon.

Doyoon membalas sapaan Seungcheol sekenanya. "Hai."

"Oh, ada Myunghoon- _hyung_ juga. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian di sini," ujar Seungcheol dengan nada pura-pura terkejut sambil melirik Myunghoon.

"Uh, ya," kata Myunghoon kikuk.

Lalu ketiganya terdiam. Doyoon memainkan kaleng kopi yang ada di tangannya, Seungcheol mengambil kaleng kopi itu dan meminumnya.

Myunghoon berdeham. "Bisa ikut aku Do? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Seungcheol melirik Myunghoon. "Kenapa tidak bicara di sini saja?"

"Aku cuma ingin bicara berdua dengan Doyoon, Seungcheol- _ah_ ," kata Myunghoon sambil berdiri. "Ayo Do."

Doyoon mengangguk dan berdiri.

Seungcheol merengut. Ia menahan tangan Doyoon yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"Cuma sebentar," kata Doyoon.

Seungcheol menggeleng.

"Sebentar saja Cheol. Ya?" Doyoon melepas tangan Seungcheol dengan tangannya yang lain dan menggenggamnya.

Akhirnya Seungcheol mengangguk dengan ekspresi tidak rela. Doyoon tersenyum dan melepas tangan Seungcheol lalu menyusul Myunghoon yang bersandar pada pagar pembatas di dekat tempat mereka duduk.

"Mau bicara apa _oppa_?" tanya Doyoon.

"Kau masih menyukai Seungcheol?"

Doyoon menghela napas lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah."

Myunghoon diam, lalu ia meminum kopi kalengnya. "Menikahlah denganku Do."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti menyerah _oppa_?"

"Entahlah."

Lalu keduanya terdiam.

"Jadi, jawabanmu tetap tidak?" tanya Myunghoon sambil melirik Doyoon.

Doyoon mengangguk.

"Tidak bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku?"

"Terkadang aku ingin menyerah _oppa_. Tapi apakah tidak terasa jahat jika aku menerimamu sekarang?"

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau menganggapku sebagai pelarian."

Doyoon menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Mana bisa aku melakukan itu padamu."

Myunghoon terkekeh lalu menepuk kepala Doyoon. "Jangan membuatku semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu, Doyoon- _ie_."

" _Sorry_."

" _Don't be sorry_."

Myunghoon menghela napasnya. "Sepertinya aku memang harus menyerah."

"Aku yakin di luar sana ada perempuan yang lebih baik dariku yang menjadi jodohmu _oppa_." Doyoon menatap Myunghoon dan tersenyum.

Myunghoon membalas senyuman Doyoon. "Sudah malam, ayo kuantar pulang."

Doyoon menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan minta tolong sopir untuk menjemputku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa Doyoon- _ie_. Salam untuk Seungcheol."

Doyoon mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa."

Lalu keduanya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Myunghoon meninggalkan Doyoon sementara Doyoon membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju Seungcheol.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Seungcheol setelah Doyoon kembali dan mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Doyoon. "Masih ada?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kaleng kopi yang dipegang Seungcheol.

Seungcheol memberikan kaleng kopi itu. Doyoon menerimanya dan meminum kopi yang tersisa.

"Lain kali jangan pergi berdua saja dengan lelaki lain, apalagi dengan _oppa_ mu itu," kata Seungcheol dengan nada tidak suka dan penekanan pada kata _oppa_.

Doyoon menghela napas. "Kapan sih kau akan berhenti bersikap egois? Sejak kecil selalu saja tidak boleh membiarkanku berteman dengan orang lain," gerutu Doyoon dengan suara pelan.

Seungcheol menoleh mendengar penuturan Doyoon.

"Aku pulang dulu," kata Doyoon dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Seungcheol ikut berdiri dan menahan bahu Doyoon. "Apa maksudmu?"

Doyoon mengerjap bingung. "Apa?"

"Kau bilang sejak kecil? Bukankah kita pertama kali bertemu saat kau datang ke rumahku?"

Doyoon dan Seungcheol saling bertatapan.

Ups, sepertinya Doyoon keceplosan. "Um…" Doyoon melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia bimbang untuk memberi tahu Seungcheol atau tidak, jadi ia hanya berkata, "Kau bisa melihat album fotomu mungkin? Agar kau ingat siapa aku. Permisi."

"Aku antar."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah dijemput sopir," kata Doyoon sambil tersenyum.

Seungcheol mengendurkan cengkeraman tangannya dan membiarkan Doyoon pergi. Setelah Doyoon pergi, ia langsung melesat pulang ke rumah dan melakukan apa yang Doyoon katakan, mencari album fotonya dan melihatnya.

.

.

"Dodo!" seru Seungcheol yang berlari dari arah dapur dengan suara riang dan mendekati Doyoon yang sedang mewarnai gambarnya. " _Eomma_ memberiku permen. Untukmu satu," kata bocah kecil berumur lima tahun itu sambil memberikan salah satu permen yang dipegangnya kepada Doyoon.

"Terima kasih," kata Doyoon sambil tersenyum manis lalu ia membuka bungkus permen dan memakannya.

Seungcheol balas tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya tampak lalu berbaring tengkurap di sebelah Doyoon dan mewarnai gambarnya. Keduanya asyik mewarnai gambar masing-masing sampai Seungcheol mendengar Doyoon menguap. "Dodo ngantuk?"

Doyoon mengangguk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Tidur saja yuk. Ayo dibereskan," kata Seungcheol sambil membereskan peralatan menggambarnya. Doyoon juga melakukan hal yang sama lalu Seungcheol menggandeng Doyoon ke kamarnya.

Kedua bocah kecil itu naik ke tempat tidur kemudian Seungcheol berbaring dan merentangkan satu tangannya. Doyoon berbaring dan menjadikan tangan Seungcheol sebagai bantal. Lalu Doyoon akan memeluk Seungcheol dan tangan Seungcheol yang bebas akan mengelus kepala Doyoon sampai mata anak perempuan itu terpejam. Selalu seperti itu jika mereka tidur siang bersama.

.

Awal tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Seperti biasa, Seungcheol dan Doyoon akan berangkat sekolah bersama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari itu, mereka diantar oleh Tuan Jang, esoknya Seungcheol dan Doyoon akan diantar oleh Tuan Choi, Tuan Jang dan Tuan Choi selalu bergantian mengantar anak-anak mereka ke sekolah.

" _Seonsaengnim_!" seru Seungcheol setelah mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya Seungcheol- _ah_?" Lee- _seonsaengnim_ mendekati Seungcheol.

"Dodo mana?" tanya Seungcheol dengan wajah cemberut.

"Dodo di kelas sebelah. Hari ini 'kan tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Jadi Seungcheol tidak sekelas sama Dodo karena murid-murid diacak," jelas sang guru dengan penuh pengertian.

"Aku tidak mau belajar kalau tidak ada Dodo," ucap Seungcheol dengan nada merajuk.

"Jangan begitu Seungcheol- _ah_."

"Pokoknya aku cuma mau belajar kalau ada Dodo!"

"Seungcheol- _ah_ , ada atau tidaknya Dodo, kau harus tetap belajar," kata Lee- _seonsaengnim_ sambil mengelus kepala Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mulai menangis keras hingga Lee- _seonsaengnim_ panik dan teman-temannya melihat Seungcheol. Akhirnya Lee-seonsaengnim membawa Seungcheol keluar dari kelas untuk menenangkannya.

Dari kelas sebelah, Doyoon yang sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru terkejut ketika mendengar suara tangis yang familiar. Lalu ia meminta izin untuk ke toilet kepada gurunya.

"Seungcheol- _ie_?" ujar Doyoon setelah ia keluar dari kelasnya dan melihat bocah cilik yang sangat dikenalnya.

Seungcheol yang menangis mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung berlari memeluk Doyoon dan menangis di bahu gadis kecil itu. Doyoon mengusap punggung Seungcheol beberapa kali lalu mendorong Seungcheol.

"Cheol- _ie_ kenapa menangis?" tanya Doyoon sambil menghapus air mata Seungcheol.

"Aku mau sekelas sama Dodo," ucap Seungcheol lirih.

"Cheol- _ie_ tidak boleh egois."

"Tapi aku mau sekelas sama Dodo~" rengek Seungcheol.

Doyoon menangkup wajah Seungcheol lalu mencium keningnya. Hal yang selalu dilakukan Doyoon ketika Seungcheol merengek agar bocah laki-laki itu mau menuruti apa katanya. "Dengarkan Dodo oke? Seungcheol tidak boleh egois dan harus patuh sama Lee- _seonsaengnim_."

Seungcheol tidak protes lagi dan mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kita masih bisa bermain nanti waktu istirahat kok," hibur Doyoon.

"Janji ya?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

Doyoon mengangguk. Lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Seungcheol. "Sekarang minta maaf sama Lee- _seonsaengnim_ karena Cheol- _ie_ telah merepotkannya."

" _Mianhae ssaem_ ," ucap Seungcheol sambil membungkukkan badan pada gurunya.

Lee- _seonsaengnim_ tersenyum. "Sekarang kembali ke kelas ya?"

Seungcheol mengangguk. Ia melambai pada Doyoon dan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

Seungcheol jengkel. Semenjak dirinya dipisahkan dari Doyoon, Doyoon mendapat teman baru. Namanya Choi Minki. Walaupun Doyoon masih mengajaknya bermain pada jam istirahat, tapi Doyoon lebih sering mengajak Minki berbicara dan mengabaikan Seungcheol. Sampai akhirnya Seungcheol mendorong Minki yang sedang bermain dengan Doyoon karena lagi-lagi Seungcheol diabaikan.

Doyoon menatap Seungcheol marah lalu gadis kecil itu memukul Seungcheol. "Kenapa kau mendorongnya?!"

"Dia menyebalkan! Dia merebut Dodo dariku!"

Doyoon menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya pada Seungcheol lalu membantu Minki berdiri dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati lutut Minki yang berdarah.

Seungcheol mengikutinya lalu menarik tangan Doyoon.

Doyoon menepis tangan Seungcheol. "Cheol- _ie_ nakal! Aku tidak mau bermain denganmu lagi!" serunya lalu meninggalkan Seungcheol yang mematung mendengar ucapan Doyoon.

Sepulang sekolah, Tuan Choi sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah Doyoon dan Seungcheol, hari itu adalah jadwalnya untuk menjemput anaknya dan Doyoon. Biasanya Doyoon dan Seungcheol akan keluar dari sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan, namun Tuan Choi dibuat bingung ketika ia melihat Doyoon memasuki mobilnya terlebih dahulu kemudian Seungcheol menyusulnya. Biasanya juga, mereka berdua akan berceloteh tentang pengalaman mereka di sekolah, tapi hari itu, keduanya diam seribu bahasa. Dan hari itu adalah jadwal Seungcheol bermain di rumah Doyoon, Tuan Choi makin bingung ketika Doyoon berlari masuk ke rumahnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa menunggu Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol- _ie_ tidak masuk ke rumah Dodo?" tanya sang ayah.

Seungcheol menggeleng pelan.

"Sedang bertengkar ya?"

Seungcheol mengangguk dan memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Dodo marah padaku," curhatnya.

"Memang Seungcheol- _ie_ melakukan apa?"

"Aku mendorong Minki karena aku kesal Dodo terus bermain dengannya dan mengabaikanku."

Tuan Choi mengelus kepala anaknya. "Kalau begitu cepat minta maaf ya. Tidak baik bermusuhan lama-lama."

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Kita pulang sekarang ya?" tanya Tuan Choi yang dibalas anggukan lagi oleh Seungcheol. Lalu Tuan Choi mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah mereka.

Keesokan harinya, gantian Tuan Jang yang mengantar Seungcheol dan Doyoon ke sekolah. Sesampainya di depan rumah keluarga Choi, Tuan Jang membunyikan klakson dan menunggu Seungcheol keluar dari rumahnya.

" _Eomma_ , boleh minta mawarnya satu?" tanya Seungcheol ketika berada di depan rumahnya.

"Untuk apa Cheol?" tanya Nyonya Choi bingung.

"Mau minta maaf sama Dodo," kata Seungcheol sambil cengar-cengir.

Nyonya Choi tersenyum, lalu ia memotong satu tangkai mawar dan memberikannya kepada Seungcheol. "Hati-hati ya, banyak durinya."

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Aku berangkat _eomma_ ," katanya lalu memasuki mobil Tuan Jang setelah ibunya membuka pintu pagar.

Sesampainya di mobil, Seungcheol memberikan bunga berwarna merah itu kepada Doyoon yang duduk di kursi depan. "Untukmu."

Doyoon menerimanya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

" _Mianhae_ Dodo- _ya_ ," kata Seungcheol. "Cheol- _ie_ janji akan jadi anak baik dan menuruti semua perkataan Dodo."

Doyoon memiringkan badannya dan menatap Seungcheol. "Dodo juga minta maaf karena telah memukul Cheol- _ie_."

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Jangan abaikan Cheol- _ie_ lagi."

Doyoon mengangguk dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Tuan Jang yang sesekali melirik keduanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Seungcheol dan Doyoon.

.

" _Appaa_ ~ aku mau foto dengan Doyoon pakai baju seperti orang tadi," rengek Seungcheol kecil sambil menarik celana ayahnya.

Keluarga Choi dan keluarga Jang sedang berada di studio foto dan tadi Seungcheol melihat pasangan yang mengenakan pakaian pengantin. Dan tiba-tiba ia juga ingin berfoto dengan mengenakan pakaian seperti itu dengan Doyoon.

"Nanti kalau sudah besar, Seungcheol boleh foto dengan baju itu dengan Doyoon- _ie_."

"Maunya sekarang~" rengek Seungcheol. Wajahnya cemberutnya semakin menjadi.

Tuan Choi menghela napas melihat tingkah laku putranya. Lalu ia membicarakannya dengan orangtua Doyoon. Orangtua Doyoon tidak keberatan dan malah tertawa mendengar permintaan Seungcheol. Kemudian mereka bertanya kepada pegawai di studio foto itu apakah mereka memiliki baju pengantin ukuran kecil atau tidak. Dan ternyata mereka punya dan pas di tubuh Seungcheol dan Doyoon. Seungcheol memakai jas warna putih dan Doyoon memakai gaun warna senada dengan jas Seungcheol dengan buket bunga imitasi di tangannya. Lalu semuanya bersiap dan mereka melakukan sesi pemotretan sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Tanpa Seungcheol ketahui, bahwa itu adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan Dodonya.

.

" _Eomma_ , Dodo mana? Kok belum datang?" tanya Seungcheol sambil mencoret-coret kertasnya dengan krayon.

Nyonya Choi mendekati Seungcheol dan mengelus kepala putranya. "Hari ini Doyoon pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang jauh sekali."

"Kapan Dodo pulang?" tanya Seungcheol lagi.

" _Eomma_ tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin Cheol- _ie_ tidak akan bertemu Dodo dalam waktu yang lama."

"Kok Dodo tidak pamit pada Cheol- _ie_?"

"Mungkin Dodo lupa."

"Dodo tidak mungkin lupa," lirih Seungcheol. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Nyonya Choi terus membelai kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

Lalu tiba-tiba Seungcheol membanting krayonnya dan memukul ibunya. "Dodo akan pulang 'kan? Dodo tidak akan meninggalkan Cheol- _ie_ 'kan?"

Walaupun saat itu masih berumur lima tahun, Seungcheol tahu, Doyoon meninggalkannya dan mereka tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu dekat. Lalu Seungcheol menangis di dalam pelukan ibunya hingga ia tertidur.

Sementara itu di bandara Incheon, Doyoon mendongak untuk menatap ibunya yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kita mau ke mana _eomma_?"

"Ke tempat yang jauh sayang," kata Nyonya Jang.

"Cheol- _ie_ tidak ikut?"

"Cheol- _ie_ tidak bisa ikut."

"Kapan kita akan pulang _eomma_?"

"Tidak tahu sayang. Mungkin kita akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama, jadi Doyoon- _ie_ tidak bisa bertemu Cheol- _ie_ dalam waktu dekat."

"Oh," ujar Doyoon. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air matanya yang siap turun kapan saja.

"Doyoon- _ie_ , ayo berangkat. Pesawatnya sudah siap," kata Nyonya Jang yang sudah berdiri dan hendak menggandeng putrinya setelah mendengar pengumuman melalui _speaker_.

Doyoon memeluk kaki ibunya dan menangis. Nyonya Jang berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan putrinya lalu memeluk gadis kecil itu.

"Bo-boleh menelepon Cheol- _ie_?" tanya Doyoon di sela isakannya. Tuan Jang yang melihat putrinya menangis, mengelus kepala Doyoon.

"Pesawatnya sudah datang Doyoon- _ie_. Tidak ada waktu untuk menelepon Cheol- _ie_. Kita pergi sekarang ya?"

Doyoon hanya mengangguk dan tetap menangis.

Nyonya Jang tersenyum sedih kemudian menggendong Doyoon dan mengelus punggung anak itu untuk menenangkannya. Lalu keluarga itu meninggalkan ruang tunggu dan menuju ke pesawat yang siap untuk diberangkatkan dalam beberapa menit.

.

.

Seungcheol melempar album foto itu ke dinding. Memori masa kecilnya terulang lagi di dalam kepalanya bagai _roll film_ ketika ia melihat beberapa foto di dalam album itu. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Doyoon, teman masa kecilnya yang selalu disayanginya dulu, teman masa kecilnya yang selalu dimonopolinya. Bagaimana bisa ia tega melukai Doyoon dengan berapacaran dengan Jeonghan. Seungcheol jadi merasa ia adalah manusia paling bodoh, paling tidak berguna dan paling brengsek di muka bumi. Adakah hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menebus semua kesalahannya pada Doyoon? Sekarang, Seungcheol cuma bisa berharap dan berdoa, semoga Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk membiarkan Doyoon tetap bersamanya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Seungcheol menekan bel apartemen itu lalu tampak seorang perempuan dengan rambut sebahu membuka pintu apartemennya. Tidak ada senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya, hanya ekspresi dingin dengan sedikit kebencian yang dapat Seungcheol tangkap dari wajah itu.

"Masuklah," kata si gadis pemilik apartemen—Yoon Jeonghan.

Seungcheol memasuki apartemen itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Tidak perlu. Bisa langsung ke inti saja? Aku tahu kau juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Jeonghan mengangguk dan duduk di hadapan Seungcheol. "Kita putus saja Cheol."

"Ide bagus."

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan tidak percaya, ia masih sedikit berharap kalau Seungcheol memacarinya karena memang menyukainya. "Aku dengar kau dijodohkan."

"Oh, kau sudah tahu?" kata Seungcheol tanpa ada maksud menutup-nutupi.

Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Dengan temanmu, Jang Doyoon," kata Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mendengus. "Jadi aku hanya pelarian, eh?"

"Ya," jawab Seungcheol.

Hati Jeonghan terasa nyeri, walaupun ia sudah tahu. Tapi mendengar jawaban langsung dari Seungcheol ternyata sakit juga. "Kau brengsek."

"Ya, aku memang brengsek."

Mata Jeonghan terasa panas sekarang.

"Apakah kau tidak menyukaiku? Sedikit saja?"

"Aku tertarik kepadamu. Tidak lebih."

Lalu air mata Jeonghan mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Kemudian keduanya terdiam.

"Kau menyukai Doyoon?" tanya Jeonghan di sela isakannya.

"Ya. Ah tidak, mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Entah sejak kapan hanya Doyoon yang memenuhi pikiranku dan bukan dirimu."

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Cheol," ujar Jeonghan dengan nada penuh kebencian sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Maaf, Han. Jangan menangis karena orang sepertiku."

Jeonghan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Aku minta maaf, atas semua yang pernah kulakukan kepadamu. Semoga kau mendapat lelaki yang lebih baik dari diriku dan mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku pulang dulu," pamit Seungcheol lalu meninggalkan apartemen Jeonghan.

.

Doyoon menekan bel apartemen itu, namun sang empunya belum juga membuka pintunya. Ia menatap angka pada jam tangannya, setengah tujuh lebih. Setelah pulang dari kantor, ia pulang ke rumah untuk makan dan mandi lalu langsung melesat ke apartemen Seungcheol untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah diputuskannya. Doyoon duduk di depan pintu apartemen Seungcheol sambil memainkan _game_ di ponselnya agar tidak bosan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh namun Seungcheol belum juga kembali. Akhirnya Doyoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela besar di lantai itu yang memperlihatkan jalanan kota Seoul. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kusen jendela dan menatap kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Setelah bosan menatapi kendaraan, Doyoon mengecek ponselnya lagi, tak terasa sudah pukul delapan lebih.

Doyoon kembali berdiri di dekat pintu apartemen Seungcheol dan memainkan ponselnya lagi. Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang, Doyoon berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Seungcheol dan menatapnya.

"Do?" panggil seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya—Choi Seungcheol.

Doyoon menoleh dan tersenyum. "Hai, Cheol."

Seungcheol mendekati gadis itu dan mengusap wajahnya. "Sudah lama? Kenapa tidak meneleponku?"

"Um, lumayan. Nanti aku mengganggu, mungkin kau sedang bersama Jeonghan."

Seungcheol mendengus. Ya tidak salah sih, tadi dia memang bersama Jeonghan. Tapi bagaimana bisa gadis itu menyebut nama Jeonghan dengan enteng.

Seungcheol menggandeng tangan Doyoon lalu menekan beberapa tombol hingga pintu apartemen terbuka. Lelaki itu menarik Doyoon masuk dan menundudukkannya di sofa sementara ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh untuk Doyoon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seungcheol setelah meletakkan cangkir teh di hadapan Doyoon.

"Ini tentang perjodohan kita."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita batalkan saja?"

"Aku sudah putus dengan Jeonghan," kata Seungcheol santai, walau dalam hati ia takut setengah mati Doyoon tetap pada pendiriannya untuk membatalkan perjodohan mereka.

"Oh, begitu," kata Doyoon sambil mengangguk paham.

"Jadi?"

"Kita batalkan? Sejak awal 'kan kau memang tidak setuju. Kau bisa mencari perempuan lain."

"Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan? Sekali saja?"

Doyoon hanya diam.

" _Please_?" tanya Seungcheol dengan nada memelas.

Doyoon masih diam dan menatap Seungcheol. Seungcheol mendekati Doyoon dan berlutut di depan gadis itu dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Cheol- _ie_ selalu menuruti apa kata Dodo 'kan?" tanyanya lalu menangkup wajah Doyoon dan mengecup kening Doyoon. "Ya 'kan?"

Doyoon langsung memeluk Seungcheol dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Seungcheol. "Jangan mengecewakanku lagi."

"Tidak akan," kata Seungcheol dan mengusap kepala Doyoon dengan sayang. "Maafkan aku telah melupakanmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Doyoon mengangguk. "Tidak akan," gumamnya. Lalu keduanya tetap dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit.

"Sudah malam. Aku antar pulang?" tanya Seungcheol setelah diam yang cukup lama.

Doyoon melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya yang sudah berkumpul di ujung matanya. "Boleh… Menginap di sini?"

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Kau bisa tidur di kamarku, aku akan tidur di sofa. Aku bereskan kamarku dulu," kata Seungcheol lalu beranjak ke kamarnya untuk merapikannya.

Doyoon memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menggerutu dalam hati, dasar tidak peka! Lalu ia menghabiskan tehnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci cangkirnya.

Setelah itu, Doyoon mencuci mukanya dan duduk di tepi kasur Seungcheol. Ia sudah siap tidur dengan baju putih kebesaran dan celana _training_ hitam milik Seungcheol. Doyoon duduk di tepi tempat tidur Seungcheol dan mengedarkan pandangannya lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"Eh, maaf. Aku lupa ambil selimut," kata Seungcheol sambil berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil selimut.

"Cheol," panggil Doyoon saat Seungcheol sudah menggapai gagang pintu.

"Ya?"

"Sini."

"Ada apa?" tanya Seungcheol sambil mendekati Doyoon.

Doyoon menarik Seungcheol ke kasur dan mendorongnya agar berbaring lalu ia menjadikan lengan Seungcheol sebagai bantal dan memeluknya.

Seungcheol terkekeh. "Dodo mau tidur bersama?"

Doyoon mengangguk.

"Aku kembalikan selimut dulu. Setelah itu, kita tidur."

Doyoon melepas pelukannya lalu mendudukkan dirinya lagi dan membiarkan Seungcheol mengembalikan selimut ke dalam lemari. Kemudian Seungcheol berbaring di tempat tidurnya, disusul Doyoon yang berbaring di sebelah Seungcheol. Seungcheol menarik _bed cover_ hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya dan mereka berdua berbaring saling berhadapan.

"Sudah izin sama _eomma_?"

Doyoon mengangguk.

"Bagaimana izinnya?"

"Menginap di apartemen Jeonghan- _ie_ ," jawab Doyoon sambil terkekeh.

Seungcheol tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Doyoon. "Dasar."

Doyoon beringsut mendekati Seungcheol lalu memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga. Sangat sangat merindukanmu," balas Seungcheol dan membalas pelukan Doyoon. Lalu sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengelus kepala Doyoon hingga keduanya pergi menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

Setelah Seungcheol meninggalkan apartemen Jeonghan, Jeonghan terdiam sebentar di ruang tamunya untuk menenangkan diri. Lalu ia mengambil ponsel dan pergi dari apartemennya. Bagai menemani Jeonghan yang patah hati, gemuruh petir mulai terdengar lalu tak lama kemudian hujan pun turun. Setengah berlari, Jeonghan menyusuri jalanan menuju apartemen seseorang di bawah rinai hujan yang semakin deras hingga ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen itu dan menekan belnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Jeonghan langsung menabrakkan dirinya dan memeluk si pemilik apartemen.

"C-Cheonsa?" panggil si pemilik apartemen yang bernama Hong Jisoo dengan nada khawatir sekaligus bingung. "Kau kenapa hujan-hujanan?" tanyanya lalu menjauhkan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menjauh dengan wajah tertunduk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Jisoo dan menggandeng Jeonghan ke kamar mandi. Lalu ia mencarikan baju dan celananya dan memberikannya kepada Jeonghan. "Cepat ganti. Jangan lama-lama di dalam," ujar Jisoo lembut sambil mendorong Jeonghan ke dalam kamar mandi. Lalu Jisoo mengganti bajunya yang agak basah kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuat segelas cokelat untuk Jeonghan dan menyiapkan _hair dryer_.

Setelah Jeonghan mengganti pakaiannya, Jeonghan menghampiri Jisoo yang duduk di ruang tamu dan duduk di seberangnya. Jisoo beranjak dari tempatnya lalu memberikan segelas cokelat panas kepada Jeonghan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jeonghan dengan suara pelan.

Jisoo tersenyum lalu duduk pada sandaran sofa dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Jeonghan dengan _hair dryer_ yang sejak tadi sudah disiapkannya. Selama mengeringkan rambut Jeonghan, Jisoo cuma diam, Jeonghan pun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Setelah rambut Jeonghan kering, Jisoo menyimpan _hair dryer_ dan kabel olornya lalu ia duduk di sebelah Jeonghan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jisoo dengan suara lembut.

"Patah hati," balas Jeonghan sambil terkekeh.

Jisoo menepuk kepala Jeonghan beberapa kali.

"Maaf," lirih Jeonghan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jisoo.

"Karena sudah merepotkanmu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku berlari ke apartemenmu."

Jisoo tersenyum. "Tidak masalah." Jisoo memainkan jarinya. "Kau mau menunggu hujan reda atau menginap di sini?"

"Boleh menginap di sini saja?"

"Boleh."

Jeonghan menghela napas panjang dan tertawa pelan. "Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak kok. Sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur," ujar Jisoo dan mengelus kepala Jeonghan. "Ayo aku antar ke kamar."

Jeonghan mengangguk lalu ia mengikuti Jisoo ke kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Cheonsa," ujar Jisoo setelah mengantar Jeonghan ke kamarnya dan hendak meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Kau tidur di mana Soo?"

"Di sofa. Kenapa?" tanya Jisoo dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Lho, tidak tidur bersamaku?"

Wajah Jisoo memerah sampai ke telinga. Tidur dengan Jeonghan yang tidak memakai pakaian dalam karena seluruh bajunya basah karena hujan? Wah— eh?! Ya Tuhan maafkanlah pikiran kotor Jisoo. "Eh, itu… Anu, aku permisi, se—" kata Jisoo panik.

Jeonghan tertawa geli melihat Jisoo yang panik dengan wajah memerah. "Aku bercanda Soo."

Jisoo mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk. "Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu. Selamat malam," ujar Jisoo dan hendak membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Jisoo," panggil Jeonghan.

Jisoo membalikkan badannya. "Ya?"

"Terima kasih," kata Jeonghan dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Jisoo mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. Lalu ia meninggalkan kamarnya dengan dada berdesir.

.

TBC

.

Halo~ ada yang merindukan cerita ini? Next chapter masih 95line~ see you! /wink


	2. Chapter 2

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

When I Fall © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: masih T

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

Jisoo yang merasa tidurnya terganggu karena suara berisik yang berasal dari dapur akhirnya membuka mata dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Kemudian lelaki bermarga Hong itu mendudukkan diri dan melipat selimutnya, setelah itu ia pergi ke dapur.

"Selamat pagi, sudah bangun?" tanya Jisoo ketika melihat Jeonghan yang membelakanginya.

Jeonghan menoleh dan tersenyum. "Pagi. Maaf aku memberantakkan dapurmu Soo- _ya_."

Jisoo mendekati Jeonghan dan berdiri di sebelah gadis itu. "Biar aku bantu."

"Tidak usah, kau cukup duduk di meja makan dan biarkan aku melakukan ini, oke?" tolak Jeonghan.

Jisoo terdiam sebentar lalu berujar, "Maaf merepotkanmu."

Jeonghan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dan tertawa. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku lebih sering merepotkanmu."

Jisoo tersenyum. Lalu ia menepuk kepala Jeonghan dan meninggalkan dapur—dan Jeonghan dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat—untuk pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum Jisoo mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan dan menyantap sarapan yang sudah dibuat oleh Jeonghan—telur mata sapi, sosis, dan roti panggang.

Keduanya memakan sarapan mereka dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Jisoo berdeham karena merasa risih dengan Jeonghan yang tak kunjung bicara—karena biasanya, jika bersama Jisoo, Jeonghan akan bercerita apa pun.

"Besok sibuk?" tanya Jisoo.

Jeonghan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jisoo. "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mau pergi ke mana begitu? Biar aku temani."

Jeonghan langsung tersenyum senang. "COEX atau Lotte?"

"Terserah kau, akan kutemani ke mana saja kau mau."

"Jam berapa?"

"Besok aku _free_ seharian."

"Jam sepuluh, kalau begitu."

"Aku jemput?"

"Ketemu di Lotte saja bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Duh, Jisoo jadi benci dengan suasana seperti ini. Jisoo lebih suka melihat gadis yang terlihat seperti malaikat itu tersenyum daripada diam seribu bahasa. Jadi, Jisoo cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya kemudian ia mencuci piringnya. Setelah Jisoo selesai, gantian Jeonghan yang mencuci piring sementara Jisoo mendudukkan diri lagi di kursi meja makan sambil menyeruput susunya.

"Habis ini aku pulang ya," ujar Jeonghan.

"Aku antar."

"Boleh menolak?" tanya Jeonghan sambil membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jisoo.

"Tidak," jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

Jeonghan menghela napas. "Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak merepotkan, 'kan aku yang menawarkan diri."

"Baiklah, aku ambil bajuku dulu," ujar Jeonghan dan mengambil bajunya yang sudah dicuci oleh Jisoo semalam. Untung saja sudah kering semua.

Setelah itu, Jisoo mengantar Jeonghan menuju apartemennya.

"Terima kasih, Soo," ujar Jeonghan setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen Jeonghan.

"Sama-sama," balas Jisoo. Namun, Jisoo tak juga melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen Jeonghan.

"Um, tidak pulang?"

"Kau masuk saja dulu."

Jeonghan mengangguk lalu meraih gagang pintu apartemennya. "Aku masuk ya," katanya dan hendak menekan beberapa angka agar pintu itu terbuka.

"Hei," panggil Jisoo.

"Ya?" Jeonghan menoleh dan menatap Jisoo.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku jika ingin curhat."

Jeonghan tertawa lalu mengangguk. Kemudian ia menekan beberapa angka dan memasuki apartemennya. "Sampai jumpa Soo."

Jisoo mengangguk.

"Bajumu kukembalikan besok."

Jisoo mengangguk lagi.

Jeonghan melambaikan tangannya lalu menutup pintunya. Setelah pintu apartemen Jeonghan tertutup, Jisoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya.

.

Seungcheol membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum mendapati seorang gadis manis masih terlelap di dalam pelukannya. Ia menyibak poni Doyoon lalu mengecup keningnya. Lalu Seungcheol menatap wajah Doyoon sambil memainkan rambut gadis itu.

"Tidak bosan menatapku terus?" tanya Doyoon dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Kenapa harus bosan? Tuan Putriku terlihat manis apalagi saat tidur."

Doyoon membuka matanya lalu mencubit pinggang Seungcheol dengan wajah merona.

Seungcheol mengaduh sambil tertawa. "Sakit, sayang."

"Salah sendiri, pagi-pagi sudah gombal."

"Itu kenyataan. Dan sepertinya ini sudah hampir siang," kata Seungcheol lalu mengecek jam di ponselnya. "Jam sebelas. Mandi sana."

"Kau dulu," kata Doyoon.

Seungcheol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Doyoon menyamankan diri dalam _bed cover_ Seungcheol dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Seungcheol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat Doyoon masih memejamkan mata dengan _bed cover_ menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke leher.

"Aku sudah selesai Do."

Doyoon hanya diam dan malah menarik _bed cover_ nya hingga menutupi hidung.

"Doyoon- _ie_ ~"

"…"

" _Chagiyaa_ ~"

Seungcheol yang gemas karena Doyoon tidak juga bangun akhirnya menarik kaki gadis itu. "Kau mau kumandikan hm~?"

Doyoon melempar bantal yang digunakannya ke arah Seungcheol dan mendudukkan diri. "Dasar mesum!"

Seungcheol cuma tertawa lalu mengambil bantal yang jatuh di dekat kakinya. "Cepat mandinya. Setelah itu kita cari makan. Aku lapar," kata Seungcheol.

"Hm."

Akhirnya Doyoon beranjak ke kamar mandi sementara Seungcheol mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos dan _jeans_ lalu menunggu Doyoon sambil tiduran di atas ranjang dan memainkan ponselnya. Lima belas menit kemudian, Doyoon kembali ke kamar Seungcheol dengan bajunya yang kemarin. Lalu ia membubuhkan bedak dan _lip balm_ pada wajah dan bibirnya dan tak lupa menyemprotkan parfum pada tubuhnya.

"Sudah," kata Doyoon sambil memasukkan parfum ke dalam tasnya.

Seungcheol memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan mendekati Doyoon. "Mau makan di mana?"

"Kau yang pilih."

"Naik motor ya? Mobilku ada di rumah."

Doyoon mengambil kunci mobil dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Seungcheol.

"Motor saja lah~"

"Kenapa?" tanya Doyoon sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Biar bisa kau peluk," jawab Seungcheol dengan kekehan.

Doyoon menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan malas lalu menyentil pelan dahi Seungcheol. Seungcheol tertawa sambil pura-pura mengaduh lalu mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Doyoon. Kemudian Seungcheol menarik tangan gadis itu dan menggandengnya.

"Tidak jadi naik motor?" tanya Doyoon.

"Di luar panas. Mau panas-panasan?" tanya Seungcheol balik sambil melirik Doyoon.

Doyoon menggeleng.

"Nah."

Setelah keluar dari apartemen Seungcheol, Doyoon menunjukkan tempat di mana mobilnya terparkir. Lalu Seungcheol mulai mengemudikan mobil itu ke salah satu restoran favoritnya. Setelah mencari tempat kosong dan memesan makanan, Seungcheol menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Doyoon dan memeluk gadis itu dari samping. Beruntung tempat yang mereka duduki kurang diperhatikan orang, jadi Doyoon diam saja dan membiarkan Seungcheol bersandar padanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan datang dan mereka mulai makan sambil bercerita. Lebih tepatnya Seungcheol bertanya bagaimana kehidupan Doyoon saat di Amerika.

"Masih sisa tuh," kata Seungcheol sambil melirik piring Doyoon yang berisi sayuran.

Doyoon cengar-cengir dan menyodorkan piringnya kepada Seungcheol. "Untukmu."

Seungcheol menyumpit brokoli itu dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Doyoon. Doyoon menjauhkan kepalanya dan mendorong tangan Seungcheol.

"Tidak dimakan, tidak kuantar pulang."

"Yang benar itu kau yang tidak kuantar pulang. 'Kan itu mobilku."

Seungcheol meletakkan kembali brokoli serta sumpitnya di piring dan bersedekap. "Cheol- _ie_ tidak mau main sama Dodo kalau sayurnya tidak dimakan."

Kalimat yang selalu Seungcheol katakan untuk membujuk Doyoon agar mau memakan sayurnya ketika mereka masih kecil. Entah kenapa ketika mendengar itu Doyoon jadi berurai air mata.

Tidak mendapat respon dari si gadis, akhirnya Seungcheol menoleh dan mendapati Doyoon menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu bergetar.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol sambil mengelus kepala Doyoon. "Maaf, aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Doyoon menggeleng dan mengambil tisu untuk menyeka air matanya. Seungcheol menarik kepala Doyoon ke dalam dekapannya dan menenangkan gadis itu dengan mengelus punggungnya. "Kenapa hm?"

"I-ini nyata 'kan?" tanya Doyoon.

Seungcheol tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Doyoon. "Tentu saja. Ini Cheol- _ie_ nya Dodo," katanya lalu menangkup wajah Doyoon sambil tersenyum. "Jadi mau dimakan atau tidak?"

Doyoon mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya. Seungcheol menyumpit brokoli dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Doyoon.

"Enak?" tanya Seungcheol sambil tersenyum geli.

Doyoon menggeleng dan menelan brokolinya dengan susah payah.

"Seharusnya jadi enak, 'kan sudah aku suapi."

"Terus kenapa kalau disuapi olehmu?"

"Ya mungkin jadi ada rasa manisnya begitu. Atau kau jadi bahagia karena disuapi orang tampan," ujar Seungcheol sambil tertawa.

"Kok jadi ingin muntah ya?"

Seungcheol tertawa lagi. "Bercanda ya ampun. Jahat sekali. Ayo cepat dihabiskan," ucap Seungcheol dan menyuapi Doyoon lagi.

Setelah menghabiskan sayurannya dan membayar makanan mereka. Mereka kembali ke apartemen Seungcheol dan Doyoon pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan bahagia.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan oleh Jeonghan dan Jisoo, mereka bertemu di depan Lotte World. Jeonghan sudah tampak biasa saja, malah ia merasa jantungnya berdebar ketika melihat Jisoo tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Soo, main _ice skating_ yuk," ajak Jeonghan setelah Jisoo bertanya tempat mana dulu yang ingin dia kunjungi.

Jisoo mengiyakan dan mereka menghampiri _skating rink_ yang berada di lantai bawah.

Setelah mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sepatu _skating_ , mereka mulai meluncur di atas es. Keduanya memutari _rink_ , balapan, dan tertawa bersama. Sampai akhirnya mereka merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk menepi dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang saling berkejar-kejaran di atas es dan tertawa seperti tidak ada beban.

"Han," panggil Jisoo.

Jeonghan menoleh dan memperhatikan Jisoo yang memandang lurus ke depan. "Ya?"

"Um, boleh kupanggil Han- _ie_?" tanya Jisoo dan menatap Jeonghan.

Pipi Jeonghan memerah samar. Entah kenapa Han- _ie_ yang diucapkan Jisoo terdengar seperti _honey_ di telinga gadis itu. Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Sering-sering tersenyum ya, kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum," ucap Jisoo. Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Jisoo menyelipkan rambut Jeonghan ke belakang telinganya. Lalu dengan cepat Jisoo menarik tangannya. " _Sorry_."

Jeonghan memukul lengan Jisoo dengan pelan dan meninggalkan lelaki itu untuk mengganti sepatunya.

Jisoo berdeham dan merutuk dalam hati, lalu ia menyusul Jeonghan untuk mengganti sepatunya juga. Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan _ice skating rink_ dengan keadaan canggung. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, karena Jeonghan dengan cepat mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak Jisoo bercanda dan sesekali menggodanya. Lalu mereka berdua mengelilingi Lotte World dan memasuki satu per satu toko yang ada. Setelah puas berbelanja, mereka mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berbunyi lalu Jisoo mengantar Jeonghan ke apartemennya.

"Terima kasih, Soo. Sudah mau menemaniku," kata Jeonghan dan memaksakan sebuah senyum ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen Jeonghan.

Jisoo tersenyum. " _No problem, Angel_. Kita teman 'kan?"

Jeonghan tersenyum miris. Tidak tahukah Jisoo bahwa Jeonghan menyukainya? Bukan sekadar menyukai, Jeonghan telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda Hong itu, bahkan saat Jeonghan masih bersama Seungcheol.

"Jangan bersikap terlalu baik padaku Soo. Nanti aku bisa salah sangka."

Jisoo tersenyum, entah apa maksud dari senyum itu. "Masuklah."

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa," balas Jisoo. Ia menunggu Jeonghan masuk ke apartemennya baru setelah itu ia pulang ke apartemennya sendiri.

.

" _Noona_ ," sapa seorang lelaki dengan kulit kecoklatan yang bernama Kim Mingyu.

Jeonghan menoleh, "Oh, Gyu. Lama tidak lihat," katanya lalu tersenyum.

"Bukannya kau yang jarang kelihatan?"

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Sudah tidak ada kegiatan di kampus."

"Begitu," ujar Mingyu sambil mengangguk.

Mereka sedang berada di kantin, dan setelah memesan makanan, mereka mendudukkan diri di salah satu tempat kosong.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Mingyu setelah memakan suapan pertamanya.

"Baik, kau?"

"Baik juga. Tapi kau tidak kelihatan seperti baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja kok," ucap Jeonghan sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

Mingyu terkekeh. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu menyembunyikannya kalau memang sedang tidak baik."

Jeonghan berdecak sebal. "Peka sekali sih."

"Kau pikir kita sudah dekat berapa lama hm?"

"Makan makananmu, jangan cerewet," omel Jeonghan.

Mingyu terkekeh lagi. "Sensi sekali, kau kenapa?"

"Bisa tidak usah dibahas?"

"Tidak bisa, karena aku peduli pada _noona_ ku. Jadi aku harus tahu."

Jeonghan menyeruput minumnya dan menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan malas.

Walaupun bilang begitu, pada akhirnya Mingyu tidak memaksa Jeonghan untuk bercerita. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Mingyu menatap Jeonghan sambil menggigiti sedotannya.

Jeonghan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Kau kenapa?"

Mingyu berdeham dan mendorong gelasnya. " _Noona_ , kita akhiri saja ya?"

Gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun itu tertawa. "Kita 'kan memang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Memang apa yang harus diakhiri?"

Mingyu tersenyum dan menghembuskan napas lega yang tadi sempat ditahannya. Seandainya tidak ada Wonwoo yang menjadi incarannya, Mingyu ingin sekali memeluk gadis bermarga Yoon itu.

"Kau menyukai Wonwoo?" tanya Jeonghan.

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Jangan menyakiti Wonwoo, dia gadis yang baik," kata Jeonghan.

Mingyu mengangguk lagi.

"Aku duluan ya," pamit Jeonghan sambil membawa nampannya yang berisi piring kotor untuk dikembalikan ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Sampai jumpa. Terima kasih, _noona_."

Jeonghan tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Mingyu.

.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu, Jisoo dan Jeonghan menjadi semakin akrab setelah Jeonghan mengubah statusnya dari _taken_ menjadi _single_. Terkadang Jeonghan menghabiskan waktunya di café dekat kampus dengan ditemani Jisoo, mereka juga menghabiskan beberapa malam mereka dengan makan malam bersama atau saling mendengar suara masing-masing lewat sambungan telepon maupun _video call_ , seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Jisoo!" seru Jeonghan heboh setelah Jisoo terlihat di layar _smartphone_ nya.

"Hai, Han- _ie_."

"Sedang apa?"

Jisoo menunjuk gitarnya lalu memainkan satu kunci. "Bermain gitar."

"Aku bosan, nyanyikan lagu dong."

"Lagu apa?"

"Terserah, kau nyanyi apa pun lagunya jadi enak kok."

Jisoo tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Cie, ada yang malu aku puji begitu," goda Jeonghan sambil tertawa.

Jisoo ikut tertawa dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang berjudul Officially Missing You. Selama Jisoo menyanyikan lagunya, ia terus menatap Jeonghan. Jeonghan juga menatap Jisoo dengan dada berdebar.

" _And I'm officially missing you_ ~"

Jeonghan bertepuk tangan ketika Jisoo selesai menyanyikan lagu itu. "Lagi~"

"Lagu apa?" tanya Jisoo.

"Terserah."

Jisoo terdiam sebentar sambil berpikir, lalu ia mulai memetik gitarnya ketika sebuah lagu terlintas di benaknya. Kemudian Jisoo mulai menyanyikan lagu dengan judul Overcome.

Jeonghan jadi berdebar-debar lagi, kenapa lagu yang Jisoo nyanyikan harus lagu dengan arti seperti itu. Akhirnya, setelah Jisoo menyelesaikan lagu Overcome, Jeonghan mengajak Jisoo berbicara dan tidak meminta Jisoo menyanyi lagi. Daripada Jisoo menyanyi lagu yang tidak baik untuk hati Jeonghan dan berujung wajah Jeonghan menjadi panas dan terbawa perasaan.

"Sudah dulu ya Han," ujar Jisoo sambil memeluk gitarnya.

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Terima kasih, suaramu bagus. Aku yakin akan tidur nyenyak malam ini."

Jisoo tertawa. "Kau berlebihan. Sudah ya."

Jeonghan mengiyakan dan melambaikan tangannya, lalu layar _smartphone_ nya berubah menjadi hitam. Ia merutuk dalam hati dan mengipasi wajahnya yang mendadak terasa panas dengan kedua tangan.

.

Ketika melewati taman fakultasnya, Jeonghan melihat seorang laki-laki yang belakangan ini selalu menari-nari di dalam pikirannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri lelaki itu, karena tidak ada kerjaan juga, daripada langsung pulang ke apartemen.

"Jisoo~"

Jisoo terlonjak kaget ketika namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis bermarga Yoon sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Hai."

"Sedang apa?" tanya Jeonghan dan mendudukkan diri di hadapan Jisoo.

Jisoo menunjuk bukunya dengan jari dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

Jeonghan menatap Jisoo yang membaca buku lalu bertanya dengan nada hati-hati. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kurang baik, kalau boleh jujur."

"Mau mendengar cerita lucu?" tanya gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu sambil menyangga dagu dengan tangannya.

Jisoo menutup bukunya dan mulai memperhatikan Jeonghan yang mulai bercerita. Jisoo menatap mata Jeonghan, lalu turun ke hidung, lalu turun lagi ke bibir gadis itu. Jisoo jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir gadis itu.

Jeonghan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jisoo. "Soo, kau mendengarku?"

Jisoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Entah dirasuki setan mana, ia memberanikan diri untuk meraih tengkuk Jeonghan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu.

Sekitar tiga detik, Jeonghan memproses apa yang terjadi, ia membelalakkan mata lalu mendorong Jisoo dan berlari meninggalkan lelaki itu.

Jisoo jatuh terduduk dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Mungkin setelah ini, Jeonghan akan membencinya. Tapi jujur saja, Jisoo tidak menyesal telah mencium Jeonghan.

.

TBC

.

Jihan time~ maaf ya kalo agak maksa u_u

Why do I feel this chapter is so cheesy af *cry* kayaknya ga bisa ga cheesy kalo ngetik momen Seungcheol gombal.

Terima kasih, masih ada yang setia menunggu ;v; walaupun responnya tidak semeriah season 1.

Next chapter 96line in Jeju (maybe xD).

Kritik, saran, dan masukan ya kalau ada. Will update soon! See you.


	3. Chapter 3

Seventeen and Pristin belong to God, Pledis and their parents

When I Fall © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: masih T

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

"Yo!" sapa Soonyoung lalu mendudukkan diri di depan Wonwoo, disusul Jihoon yang duduk di sebelah Soonyoung. Kemudian ada Junhui yang memilih tempat duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Lama?" tanya Junhui.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya selagi menunggu ketiga temannya.

Musim ujian, dan kebetulan ujian mereka berakhir di hari yang sama. Jadi, kemarin Soonyoung meminta teman-temannya untuk berkumpul di tempat tongkrongan mereka setelah ujian lewat _group chat_.

"Jadi?" tanya Wonwoo _to the point_.

"Haus, beli air dulu," kata Soonyoung santai dan mengabaikan lirikan Wonwoo. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi membeli sebotol minuman isotonik.

"Jadi?" tanya Wonwoo lagi setelah Soonyoung kembali.

"Jadi…" Soonyoung menenggak minumannya kemudian melanjutkan. "Ujian sudah selesai. Liburan yuk?"

"Kemana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Busan? Atau Jeju?" jawab Soonyoung dengan nada bertanya. "Wonu tidak pulang ke Changwon 'kan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Kita," jawab Jihoon.

"Dan Mingming," tambah Junhui.

Wonwoo membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk.

"Ajak Mingyu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Kenapa tanya aku? 'Kan kau yang punya acara."

Soonyoung cengar-cengir. "Ya mana tahu." Soonyoung melirik Jihoon. "Ajak Seokmin juga tidak apa-apa?"

"Terserah," jawab Jihoon.

"Uh, oke."

"Kapan perginya?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Besok?"

Wonwoo melempar tisu ke arah Soonyoung. "Dadakan sekali sih."

Soonyoung tertawa. "Ya sudah, Jumat? Atau Sabtu?"

Ini hari Rabu, masih ada tiga hari untuk bersiap-siap. Jihoon, Junhui dan Wonwoo menjawab serempak. "Sabtu."

"Jam sembilan sudah harus siap semua ya."

"Siap," jawab Junhui sambil memberi hormat. Sementara Jihoon dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

.

Akhirnya hari Sabtu datang juga. Wonwoo yang semalam menginap di apartemen Jihoon mendadak deg-degan ketika Soonyoung memberi kabar lewat _group chat_ kalau dia akan segera menjemput Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur di Sokcho, karena Mingyu bilang, orangtuanya mempunyai vila di sana, jadi mereka tidak perlu keluar uang untuk menyewa penginapan.

"Ji, aku deg-degan," gumam Wonwoo pelan.

Jihoon tertawa. "Santai lah."

Lalu tak lama kemudian, Soonyoung menelepon Jihoon dan berkata kalau dia sudah sampai.

"Yuk, sudah dijemput," ajak Jihoon sambil menarik kopernya.

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu menenteng tasnya. Setelah mengecek bahwa semua barang terbawa dan tidak ada yang tertinggal, mereka meninggalkan apartemen Jihoon dan turun ke lantai dasar. Jihoon dan Wonwoo meletakkan tas dan koper mereka ke bagasi dibantu oleh Soonyoung. Setelah selesai, ketiga orang itu beranjak ke samping mobil Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, depan," kata Soonyoung.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena aku mau duduk sama Jihoon," ujar Soonyoung sambil merangkul pacarnya.

"Tapi aku maunya duduk sama Wonwoo," kata Jihoon. Ia membuka pintu dan menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk di kursi tengah.

Soonyoung berdecak sebal sambil membuka pintu depan dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan.

"Sudah, tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Mingyu.

Semua mengiyakan dan Mingyu mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Tidak jadi mengajak Seokmin?" tanya Jihoon sambil mencolek Soonyoung.

"Kemarin jawabanmu terserah. Terserahnya perempuan 'kan bermakna ganda. Jadi aku cari aman saja," jawab Soonyoung.

Semuanya terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban lelaki itu. Perjalanan mereka dihiasi oleh canda tawa hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di Sokcho. Setibanya di vila, mereka menurunkan barang-barang lalu beristirahat sebentar hingga makan malam tiba.

.

" _Aigoo_ ~ kenyangnya~" ujar Soonyoung sambil menghela napas lega dan mendudukkan diri di sofa.

Wonwoo mendudukkan diri di sebelah kanan Soonyoung lalu Jihoon menyusul dengan duduk di sebelah kiri Soonyoung. Junhui dan Mingming duduk di seberang mereka, sementara Mingyu duduk di sofa _single_.

"Main yuk," ajak Junhui.

"Ayo poker," kata Mingyu.

Soonyoung bangkit berdiri dan mengambil kartu yang berada di kamarnya, sementara Mingyu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Setelah Soonyoung kembali, mereka mendudukkan diri di lantai dan permainan dimulai. Puas bermain poker, mereka bermain remi. Bosan bermain remi, mereka main minuman, bosan bermain minuman, mereka bermain Uno. Setelah bosan bermain kartu, akhirnya mereka bermain _mafia game_.

"Ganti yuk," ujar Soonyoung setelah _mafia game_ berakhir.

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung terkekeh dan mengambil botol bening bekas minuman rendah alkohol yang sudah tandas. " _Truth or dare_?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai sambil melihat temannya satu per satu. Tidak mendapat penolakan, Soonyoung membaringkan botol itu di lantai. "Siapa dulu?"

"Gunting batu kertas," kata Wonwoo.

Mereka menentukan urutan melalui gunting batu kertas dan pemenangnya adalah Soonyoung. Urutannya sesuai dengan arah jarum jam, jadi setelah Soonyoung, Junhui di urutan kedua, lalu Wonwoo, Jihoon, Mingming dan Mingyu.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan lalu menggosok tangannya. "Aku mulai ya," katanya lalu memutar botol. Korban pertama, Mingming.

" _Truth or dare_?" tanya Soonyoung.

" _Truth_ ," jawab Mingming.

Soonyoung diam sebentar dan berpikir. "Apa yang kau sukai dari Jun?"

Mingyu, Junhui, dan Soonyoung menatap Mingming dan menanti jawabannya sementara Jihoon dan Wonwoo cengar-cengir dan menatap pasangan itu bergantian.

Mingming melirik Junhui dan tersenyum. "Karena dia Wen Junhui, jadi aku suka."

Junhui langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Mingyu tersenyum geli, sementara Jihoon memegang lengan Wonwoo dan menahan tawanya.

"Oke lanjut," kata Soonyoung.

Junhui memutar botol dan korban kedua adalah Mingyu. " _Truth or Dare_?"

" _Truth_."

"Dari semua perempuan yang pernah kau sukai, yang paling kau suka?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang berada di depannya sekitar tiga detik. "Sudah kujawab," kata Mingyu sambil menatap Junhui dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Mingming, Junhui, Soonyoung dan Jihoon terkikik geli mengetahui jawaban tanpa suara itu.

"Disebut dong, masa tidak berani?" tanya Mingming sambil menyenggol Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendekatkan diri pada Jihoon dan berbisik. "Memang siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Jihoon tertawa. "Kode keras, tapi yang dikode tidak peka."

"Siapa sih?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap Junhui.

"Inisial Gyu, ada yang penasaran tuh," ujar Junhui sambil tersenyum.

"W."

"Masa cuma satu huruf?" tanya Junhui.

"Lanjut lanjut," ujar Mingyu mengabaikan perkataan Junhui.

Junhui tergelak. Lalu permainan berlanjut, korban ketiga, Jihoon. Gadis itu memilih _truth_.

"Urutan pertama di antara kita bertiga?" tanya Wonwoo. Yang dimaksud Wonwoo adalah 96 _line_.

Jihoon menunjuk Soonyoung dengan dagunya.

Soonyoung yang tidak percaya dengan jawaban Jihoon menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Karena ia mengira Jihoon akan memilih Wonwoo. Lalu ia tersenyum dan membuat hati dengan jarinya. Jihoon menjulurkan lidahnya.

Korban keempat, Junhui. Junhui memilih _truth_.

"Kenapa memilih _truth_ semua?" keluh Soonyoung.

Junhui tertawa. "Santai, masih pemanasan."

"Kau menyukai perempuan, tapi kenapa akhirnya memilih Mingming sebagai pacarmu?" tanya Jihoon.

Junhui menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kenapa ya. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menerimanya waktu itu."

Jihoon melempar kulit kacang ke arah Junhui. "Jawaban macam apa itu."

Junhui tertawa. "Lanjut lanjut."

Ronde pertama, semua memilih _truth_. Ronde kedua, beberapa ada yang memilih _dare_. Seperti Wonwoo, yang disuruh minum minuman kaleng sekuat yang ia mampu (non alkohol, tenang saja), dan Junhui yang disuruh Soonyoung mencium mantan gebetannya di pipi, yaitu Wonwoo. Soonyoung kompor sekali.

Permainan berlanjut, hingga entah ronde ke berapa. Terkadang Wonwoo meminta untuk mengakhiri permainan, karena Soonyoung sangat menyebalkan dalam memberi tantangan maupun pertanyaan dan ia merasa Soonyoung sudah merencanakan semuanya.

"Wonu!" seru Soonyoung. " _Truth or dare_?"

" _Dare_."

Soonyoung menyeringai, Wonwoo meliriknya dan merasakan gelagat yang tidak baik. "Karena di sini cuma kau dan Mingyu yang _single_. Aku memintamu untuk jadi pacarnya Mingyu selama kita liburan di sini."

Wonwoo melempar kulit kacang ke arah Soonyoung beberapa kali. "Mati kau, Soon," ujarnya dengan lirikan maut. Soonyoung cengar-cengir tidak berdosa dan mengelak dari lemparan Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan tidak percaya. " _Hyung_."

"Kalau terlalu lama akan aku kurangi menjadi tiga hari saja."

"Satu hari," tawar Wonwoo.

"Tiga. Tidak ada tawar menawar."

"Oke, aku berhenti." Wonwoo bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Jihoon yang berada di lantai dua.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening dan kelima orang itu saling bertatapan.

"Dia marah?" tanya Junhui.

Soonyoung mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi, lanjut atau…?" tanya Mingming.

"Berhenti saja deh, sudah hampir jam dua," kata Jihoon.

Semua menyetujui dan membereskan sisa kaleng minuman dan makanan sebelum pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur.

.

Keesokan harinya, Junhui adalah orang yang bangun pertama kali. Setelah ia membangunkan teman-temannya dan mereka bersiap-siap, mereka mengisi perut dengan makanan seadanya dan memutuskan untuk bermain di pantai hingga jam makan siang. Setelah makan di luar dan berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan, mereka kembali ke vila dan bersantai hingga jam makan malam. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul enam lebih, mereka pergi makan ke restoran yang menyediakan _seafood_ tapi juga masih aman untuk Wonwoo—gadis itu tidak makan _seafood_.

Keenam orang itu disambut oleh pelayan. Pelayan menunjukkan tempat kosong di dekat segerombol perempuan yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Mingyu, Mingming, Junhui, Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

" _Korea University_ ~" kata Mingyu dengan logat inggris yang dipaksakan.

Lima perempuan yang terdiri dari Minkyung, Kyungwon, Yebin, Jieqiong dan Siyeon itu melihat Mingyu.

"Mingyu~" seru Minkyung senang.

Mingyu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil berbisik di telinga Jihoon.

"Anak Universitas Korea. Teman _clubbing_ empat orang itu," jawab Jihoon sambil menunjuk keempat teman lelakinya dengan dagu.

Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Sini gabung," kata Jieqiong.

Mingyu menatap Soonyoung untuk meminta persetujuan. Akhirnya mereka bergabung dengan kelima gadis itu.

"Sudah lama di sini?" tanya Junhui pada Jieqiong yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baru sampai jam tiga tadi," jawab Jieqiong.

"Oh."

"Kalian sudah pesan?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Sudah," koor para gadis cantik itu.

Keenam mahasiswa-mahasiswi Seoul National University akhirnya memilih menu yang ingin mereka makan. Setelah menyebutkan pesanan, pelayan mengambil buku menu dan meninggalkan meja mereka.

Mingyu menatap satu per satu kelima mahasiswi cantik itu. "Cuma kalian saja? Tumben Nayoung- _noona_ tidak ikut?"

"Duh, sudah jadi mantan masih saja dicari," goda Minkyung.

"Aku cuma tanya, masa tidak boleh," kata Mingyu sambil cengar-cengir tidak berdosa.

Kok Wonwoo kesal ya. Ia jadi ingin menaburkan bubuk cabai yang ada di meja ke mata Mingyu.

"Itu siapa? Tidak pernah lihat," tanya Yebin sambil menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri. " _Jeon Wonwoo imnida. Bangapseumnida_ ," katanya lalu membungkukkan badan.

"Kim Minkyung!" seru Minkyung sambil mengangkat tangan dan tersenyum.

Wonwoo mengangukkan kepalanya dan ikut tersenyum.

"Aku Kang Kyungwon. Salam kenal," kata Kyungwon kalem sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal," balas Wonwoo.

"Kang Yebin."

"Salam kenal."

"Zhou Jieqiong. Kyulkyung saja jika Jieqiong susah diucapkan."

"Dari China juga?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jieqiong mengangguk. "Shanghai. Salam kenal," katanya lalu tersenyum.

"Lee Siyeon, salam kenal _eonni_ ," kata Siyeon sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Salam kenal," balas Wonwoo.

Setelah berkenalan, mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu makanan datang, mulai dari pembicaraan tidak bermutu sampai menggosipkan orang. Lalu mereka menyantap makan malam mereka dihiasi dengan canda dan tawa. Tapi ada satu orang yang menyembunyikan rasa cemburu di balik wajah datarnya.

.

"Besok kalian kemana?" tanya Soonyoung setelah mereka keluar dari restoran dan bergerombol di dekat pintu masuk.

"Paling belanja," jawab Kyungwon. "Kenapa?"

"Barbekyu, di vila kami," ajak lelaki bermarga Kwon itu. "Jam tujuh."

Kelima perempuan itu langsung heboh dan mengiyakan.

"Nanti aku kirim alamatnya ke Minkyung," kata Mingyu.

"Ditunggu," jawab Minkyung.

"Kami pulang dulu," pamit kelima perempuan itu.

Mereka saling melambaikan tangan lalu dua rombongan itu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Wonu kok jalan duluan, _pacarnya_ ditinggal begitu saja," ujar Soonyoung.

Jadi posisinya, Wonwoo dan Jihoon berjalan di depan, disusul Soonyoung dan Mingyu lalu Mingming dan Junhui berada di belakang.

Hari pertama Wonwoo menjadi _pacar_ Mingyu. Awalnya agak canggung dan Mingyu tidak terlalu banyak melakukan _skinship_ dengan Wonwoo.

Mendengar Soonyoung berucap seperti itu, Mingyu langsung maju dan merangkul Wonwoo. Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu dan berjalan lebih cepat. Keempat orang di belakang mereka tertawa melihat tingkah laku keduanya.

Mingyu mengejar Wonwoo, lalu merangkulnya lagi. Tangan Mingyu ditepis lagi. Terus begitu hingga Wonwoo capek sendiri dan membiarkan Mingyu merangkulnya. Soonyoung dan Junhui langsung menggoda pasangan di depan mereka sementara Jihoon dan Mingming tersenyum.

.

Hari ketiga di Sokcho, Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang katanya malas keliling Sokcho lebih memilih untuk tinggal di vila dan berenang di kolam renang yang ada di bagian belakang vila. Para lelaki menuruti keinginan kedua perempuan itu. Semuanya sudah memakai baju renang, kecuali Wonwoo yang memakai kaos dan celana pendek. Satu per satu sudah masuk ke dalam kolam renang, kecuali Wonwoo yang duduk di pinggir kolam dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di dalam air.

"Tidak masuk Nu?" tanya Jihoon dari dalam kolam.

"Nanti saja."

Tak lama kemudian, Soonyoung keluar kolam lalu diam-diam berjalan ke belakang Wonwoo dan mendorongnya. Wonwoo tercebur ke dalam kolam. Kepalanya menyembul dari dalam air lalu ia menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan tajam. Wonwoo menepi kemudian keluar dari dalam kolam dan mengejar Soonyoung yang sudah siap untuk berlari dengan wajah bahagia tanpa dosanya.

Lalu Wonwoo tergelincir karena menginjak genangan air. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat dan siap merasakan sakit akibat punggungnya mencium lantai. Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak terjadi karena seorang pangeran menyelamatkan Wonwoo dengan menahan pinggang gadis itu.

"Duh, jadi seperti melihat drama romantis," celetuk Jihoon yang berada di tepi kolam dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan.

" _You're my destiny_ ~" Ini Soonyoung yang menyanyi. " _Geudaen_ ~"

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu dari pinggangnya. " _Thanks_ ," katanya sebelum menghampiri Soonyoung dan memiting leher lelaki itu.

"Aduh, ampun Jeon," ucap Soonyoung sambil berusaha melepas tangan Wonwoo dari lehernya. Wonwoo menarik Soonyoung ke tepi kolam lalu mendorong lelaki itu sebagai balasan.

"Berani menggangguku lagi, kupastikan kau tidak selamat," ancam Wonwoo.

Soonyoung cengar-cengir dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sebagai tanda damai.

Wonwoo mendengus lalu masuk ke dalam kolam dan mendekati Jihoon. Ia menggerutu yang dibalas tawa oleh Jihoon.

Puas bermain air, akhirnya mereka mengeringkan diri dan mengganti baju, lalu menyiapkan bahan yang diperlukan untuk barbekyu dengan kelima teman perempuan mereka nanti malam.

.

" _Annyeonghaseyo. Annyeonghaseyo_ ~" sapa Jieqiong dan Minkyung dengan heboh ketika mereka memasuki vila Mingyu sementara ketiga temannya membungkukkan badan dengan sopan.

"Sini, sini," ajak Soonyoung sambil menyambut mereka.

Para lelaki sibuk menyiapkan alat pemanggang dan menunggu agar alat itu panas dan siap digunakan.

"Perlu aku bantu?" tanya Jieqiong ketika ia berada di sebelah Mingming.

"Tidak usah, bantu para _noona_ itu saja," jawab Mingming.

"Sudah banyak yang membantu," ujar Jieqiong sambil melirik teman-temannya yang menyiapkan daging untuk dibakar.

Mingming ikut melirik dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Junhui yang tadi membantu Soonyoung mendekati Wonwoo yang sedang memotong daging dan merebut pisau dari tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang kaget karena Junhui merebut pisau dari tangannya, melirik Junhui. "Kau kenapa?"

Junhui tidak menjawab dan melanjutkan pekerjaan Wonwoo, memotong daging.

Wonwoo memperhatikan sekeliling lalu terkekeh ketika melihat Jieqiong sedang bersama Mingming. "Cemburu ya?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda Junhui.

"Ngaca deh," balas Junhui sambil menunjuk Mingyu yang sedang bersama Minkyung dengan dagu. Mereka berdua sedang menyiapkan bahan dan seperti berada di dunianya sendiri, walaupun Yebin ada di sana.

Katanya sudah tobat, tapi kok masih dekat-dekat Minkyung ya. Ya, bagi Mingyu, Minkyung itu sahabatnya. Jadi, tidak salah 'kan kalau dia dekat dengan Minkyung?

Wonwoo berdecih. "Kau saja, aku sih tidak."

"Ah masa~?" tanya Junhui. Ia mencolek saus barbekyu dan mengoleskannya pada pipi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memukul tangan Jun dan menghapus saus barbekyu dari pipinya dengan jari.

Junhui tertawa. "Daripada marah, lebih baik kau membumbui daging ini."

Wonwoo menggerutu sambil menyelupkan daging ke dalam saus kemudian menusuk daging-daging itu dengan tusuk sate.

Setelah semua bahan siap, mereka mulai membakar daging-daging itu lalu memakannya. Wonwoo mengambil beberapa tusuk lalu mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi panjang yang kosong dan mulai menggigit dagingnya. Junhui menyusul, ia mendudukkan diri di samping Wonwoo lalu bersandar di bahu gadis itu.

"Pacarmu tidak peka ya," komentar Wonwoo sambil melirik Mingming yang masih bersama Jieqiong.

Junhui hanya diam dan memakan dagingnya.

Lalu muncul Mingyu di depan dua orang itu dan menarik Junhui agar menjauh dari Wonwoo. Junhui yang tahu diri menarik kepalanya dari bahu Wonwoo dan menjauh sehingga Mingyu bisa duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mendekati Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu dengan pandangan tidak suka lalu pergi meninggalkan Mingyu dan berkumpul bersama ketiga temannya.

"Kau kenapa ke sini?" tanya Soonyoung sambil menatap Wonwoo.

"Menghampiri temanku diusir secara halus," jawab Wonwoo jutek.

Junhui tertawa mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

Tak lama kemudian Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo dan hendak duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Penuh, sana pergi," usir Wonwoo sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kalau hatimu, masih ada ruang kosong 'kan?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan malas.

Soonyoung dan Junhui diam-diam memberi jempol kepada Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Geser lah _noona_ , tempatnya masih lebar," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo akhirnya menggeser duduknya sambil berdecak sebal. Mingyu tersenyum lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Wonwoo.

Mingyu beberapa kali menyodorkan dagingnya kepada Wonwoo, bermaksud menyuapi gadis itu, tapi Wonwoo menolak.

Akhirnya, pesta barbekyu selesai sekitar jam sembilan malam, para gadis dari Universitas Korea pamit pulang setelah membereskan peralatan bakar-bakaran mereka lalu keenam orang itu memilih untuk menonton film karena belum terlalu larut.

"Film apa?" tanya Junhui sambil melihat-lihat kaset yang mereka bawa.

"Horor!" seru Wonwoo.

Soonyoung mengerang. " _Please_ , apapun selain horor."

"Horor," ujar Jihoon.

"Err, ya. Apapun selain horor." Mingyu membeo Soonyoung.

Junhui menatap Mingming meminta jawaban.

"Ikut suara terbanyak."

Junhui juga memilih horor, lalu ia mengeluarkan kaset dari kotaknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam _DVD player_.

Soonyoung mengusap wajahnya. Keringat sudah turun di pelipisnya, ia mendekati Jihoon dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di belakang punggung gadis itu.

Jihoon tertawa dan memukul pelan paha Soonyoung. "Setannya belum muncul. Jangan berlebihan deh."

Mingyu yang duduk di sebelah Soonyoung juga perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo. Sementara Junhui dan Mingming yang duduk di lantai tampak santai dan menonton filmnya dengan serius.

Semua memperhatikan layar televisi dengan antisipasi, hingga adegan yang memicu adrenalin sehingga membuat jantung berdetak lebih cepat menghiasi layar kaca. Kemudian setan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Wonwoo muncul hingga membuat Soonyoung dan Mingyu berteriak heboh dan memeluk pacar masing-masing.

Untuk Mingyu, ia hanya memeluk lengan gadis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke lengan Wonwoo. _Smooth_ sekali, saudara-saudara.

Wonwoo tertawa dan memukul pelan tangan Mingyu hingga lelaki itu menjauhkan diri dari Wonwoo. Mingyu berdeham dan menekan rasa takutnya. Mingyu harus tampak berani di depan _pacar_ nya itu. Tapi apa daya, kalau takut ya takut saja. Mingyu kembali berteriak ketika setan itu muncul lagi dan memeluk lengan Wonwoo lagi.

Hingga akhirnya film selesai, Soonyoung dan Mingyu bersandar di sofa dan menghembuskan napas lega. Setelah itu, mereka membereskan kaleng minuman dan bungkus makanan sisa sebelum pergi tidur.

.

Sudah jam dua pagi, tapi Wonwoo masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Di sampingnya, Jihoon sudah terlelap dengan pulas. Wonwoo turun dari ranjang dengan gerakan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Jihoon lalu mengambil jaketnya. Mungkin pergi ke pantai malam-malam begini dan menikmati suasana malam di pantai tidak buruk. Jadi ia menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya pelan-pelan kemudian keluar dari vila dan menyusuri pantai yang sepi. Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, ada yang mengikutinya diam-diam di belakangnya.

Wonwoo melepas sandal dan menentengnya ketika kakinya sudah menyentuh pasir pantai. Terkadang ia mendekat ke air dan membiarkan air pantai yang dingin mengenai kulit kakinya. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang karena merasa ada yang mengikutinya dan menemukan Mingyu sedang tersenyum kikuk.

"Hai, maaf mengikutimu," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Tidak bisa tidur juga?"

"Uh, ya," jawab Mingyu sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Wonwoo menyeringai. "Gara-gara film hantu tadi?"

"Tidak kok," Mingyu mengelak.

Wonwoo tertawa dan mendekat ke air. "Sudah, akui saja. Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur gara-gara takut," katanya lalu menendang air ke arah Mingyu.

Mingyu yang tidak terima diejek oleh Wonwoo melempar sandalnya lalu balas menendang air hingga celana gadis itu basah. Wonwoo ikut melempar sandalnya dan mereka berdua malah bermain air sambil tertawa. Setelah puas bermain air, mereka mendudukkan diri di pasir pantai sambil menikmati suasana sepi pantai tersebut dalam diam.

Hampir setengah jam menikmati suasana pantai dalam diam ditemani oleh Mingyu, Wonwoo berdiri dan membersihkan pasir pantai yang menempel pada celananya. "Pulang yuk," ajak Wonwoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lalu menerima uluran tangannya dan bangkit berdiri. Lalu bukannya melepas tangan Wonwoo, lelaki bermarga Kim itu menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo.

Sebenarnya, Wonwoo bisa saja menepis tangan itu tapi rasa hangat dari tangan Mingyu membuatnya enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Cepat tidur, _noona_ ," kata Mingyu ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu dengan enggan melepaskan tangan Mingyu. "Selamat malam," katanya lalu memasuki kamarnya.

"Malam," balas Mingyu lalu pergi ke kamarnya ketika pintu berwarna putih itu tertutup.

.

Hari berikutnya, keenam orang itu memutuskan untuk memutari Sokcho, mulai dari mengunjungi taman nasional hingga mampir ke pasar ikan, dan yang terakhir pergi ke Foot Spa Park untuk relaksasi karena kaki mereka terasa pegal sudah berkeliling Sokcho seharian. Lalu mereka pergi mengunjungi restoran untuk makan malam sebelum kembali ke vila.

Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk merasa bingung karena vila terasa begitu sepi. Teman-temannya itu selalu berisik 'kan, apalagi Soonyoung. Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu ketika mendengar suara televisi dan melihat Jihoon sedang duduk di sana dan menonton televisi sendirian.

"Anak-anak ke mana?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jihoon.

Jihoon mengangkat bahunya. "Nongkrong mungkin."

Wonwoo membulatkan mulutnya dan ikut menonton televisi sambil sesekali mengomentari program televisi dengan Jihoon.

"Temani aku Nu, ganti bajumu," kata Jihoon setelah mendapat satu pesan dari Soonyoung.

"Ke mana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Minimarket."

"Kenapa harus ganti baju? Piyamaku tidak jelek kok."

"Sudahlah, ganti baju saja."

Dengan malas Wonwoo pergi ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan _hot pants_. Lalu keduanya meninggalkan vila.

"Minimarket 'kan ke sana Ji," kata Wonwoo ketika mereka sudah berada di luar dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari minimarket.

"Minimarketnya pindah ke pantai," jawab Jihoon santai.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya dan merasa bingung. Namun ia tetap mengikuti Jihoon.

Ketika sampai di pantai, Wonwoo melihat Mingyu berada di tengah pantai dan dikelilingi oleh lilin berwarna merah muda yang sudah ditata menjadi bentuk hati. Di depannya, pasir pantai yang putih itu tertulis _nae yeoja chingugadoeeo jullae_?

" _Noona, saranghae_!" seru Mingyu sambil tersenyum hingga gigi taringnya yang menggemaskan itu tampak. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kepala dan membuat bentuk hati. " _Nae yeoja chingugadoeeo jullae_?"

Wonwoo menatap Jihoon yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Dia memintamu untuk menjadi pacarnya, apa kurang jelas?" tanya Jihoon dengan pandangan malas.

"Jika kau mau, datanglah ke sini dan berdiri bersamaku. Jika kau menolakku, hapus tulisan di depanku!" seru Mingyu.

Memalukan, pikir Wonwoo. Untung saja saat itu pantai tidak begitu ramai. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat langsung berhenti dan melihat pertunjukan gratis dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam dan menatap Mingyu. Lalu Jihoon mendorongnya karena Wonwoo tak kunjung menjawab. "Sana jawab."

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti di depan tulisan itu. Ia menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu balas menatap Wonwoo dan mengulurkan tangannya. " _Nae yeoja chingugadoeeo jullae_?" tanya Mingyu lagi dengan jantung berdetak lebih cepat.

Wonwoo maju selangkah hingga tulisan itu terinjak oleh kakinya dan pudar.

Mingyu pikir, Wonwoo akan menghapus tulisan itu. Tapi ia membulatkan mata ketika Wonwoo menerima uluran tangan Mingyu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam barisan lilin berbentuk hati.

Soonyoung yang sejak tadi merekam adegan romantis Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung mendekati pasangan yang baru saja resmi itu. Jihoon, Mingming dan Junhui juga mendekat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Kim?" tanya Soonyoung sambil meng _close up_ wajah Mingyu.

"Bahagia _hyung_ ," jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Berhenti jadi kardus ya mulai sekarang," pesan Soonyoung.

Mingyu cengar-cengir.

Lalu Soonyoung menyorot Wonwoo. "Wonuu~ Selamat ya, akhirnya punya pacar. Pesan dan kesan dong."

Wonwoo berdecak sebal dan menutup kamera belakang Soonyoung dengan tangan. "Hentikan."

Soonyoung berkelit menjauhkan ponselnya dari tangan Wonwoo dan merekam gadis itu lagi. "Pesan dan kesan, nona Jeon~"

Wonwoo mendekati Soonyoung dan memiting leher Soonyoung. "Kau hobi sekali cari masalah denganku ya."

Soonyoung tertawa dan menyelamatkan ponselnya. "Iya ampun. Lepaskan aku, nanti ada yang cemburu."

Semuanya ikut tertawa dan Wonwoo melepaskan Soonyoung.

"Ayo _wefie_ ," ajak Soonyoung setelah keadaan menjadi tenang dan memberikan ponselnya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo. Di depan Wonwoo ada Jihoon dan Soonyoung lalu Junhui dan Mingming di belakang.

"Siap? Satu, dua, _say cheese_ ~" kata Mingyu lalu menekan tombol jepret.

Mereka mengambil foto beberapa kali lalu membereskan lilin dan duduk sejenak di pasir pantai sebelum kembali ke vila.

"Kembali yuk," ajak Soonyoung dan berdiri duluan.

Semua teman-temannya ikut berdiri.

"Kami duluan. Selamat bersenang-senang, pasangan baru," ujar Soonyoung sambil tersenyum mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia memberi kode kepada Jihoon, Junhui dan Mingming untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Aish, _jinjja_ ," ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa dan mengacak rambut Wonwoo. "Mau langsung pulang?"

"Cari jajan yuk."

"Oke," kata Mingyu dan menggandeng Wonwoo untuk mencari jajanan.

.

"Dari mana?" tanya Soonyoung setelah melihat Wonwoo di ruang tamu.

Ketika sampai di vila, mereka memilih untuk menonton film di ruang tamu sambil memeluk pacar masing-masing.

"Pacaran," jawab Wonwoo.

"Adududu, yang baru saja punya pacar, jawabnya begitu," kata Soonyoung.

"Sombong," komentar Jihoon.

Wonwoo mengambil remot dari tangan Soonyoung dan menekan tombol _play_ karena filmnya di _pause_ Soonyoung ketika pasangan baru itu masuk.

Mingyu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Wonwoo lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Wonwoo sambil memeluk lengannya.

Wonwoo mendorong kepala Mingyu dan melepas tangan lelaki itu, membuat Mingyu protes dan mengadu pada Soonyoung.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa Wonwoo- _noona_ jadi jahat lagi."

"Sabar ya, pacarmu itu memang _tsundere_ ," jawab Soonyoung yang mendapat cubitan di paha dari Wonwoo hingga ia mengerang kesakitan.

Semuanya minus Soonyoung tertawa. Setelah film selesai, mereka tidur dan keesokan harinya mereka memutuskan untuk bermain ke air terjun lalu kembali ke Seoul dan mengakhiri liburan mereka.

.

TBC

.

517 likes

 **kimgyuu**

 _load more comments_

 **blk_mingming** congrats, bro!

 **renaaa_** astaga oppa, kau tidak menembakku dengan cara yang manis seperti ini ㅠㅠ

 **kim_kyung** ah, sudah taken :')

 **soonshines** akhirnya^^

 **jeong111** hiks

 **wennjh** chukhahae^^

 **hoonji** semoga kau tidak mengecewakan.

 **kimkyungg** chukhahae Gyu!^^

.

Foto lilin dengan bentuk hati dan tulisan _nae yeoja chingugadoeeo jullae_? langsung banjir komentar dan _likes_ tak lama setelah foto itu di _upload_ di Instagram oleh Mingyu dan sukses membuat fans Mingyu patah hati.

.

Yuhuu~ saya labil, akhirnya mereka pergi ke Sokcho ga jadi ke Jeju.

Chapter kompor wkwk jangan ikutan panas juga ya bacanya. Entah kenapa demen ngebuat momen 2Kiming. Padahal kayaknya Mingyu gapernah buat momen sama Minkyung. Asik aja gitu kalo dibayangin duo kardus CSan hehe.

Berbahagialah, karena akhirnya Meanie jadian, yay! Tinggal Jihan ya, perjalanan mereka masih panjang. Saya jadi lelah sendiri :') tapi karakternya Jeonghan di sini enak dibully sih /heh

Maaf atas kekejuan chapter kemarin, karena menurut saya keju adalah sebagian dari Seungcheol :D dia kalo jadi pacar manja clingy gitu sih ya. Jadi besok-besok kalo dia manja lagi tolong jangan timpuk saya wkwk

Chapter 4 enaknya apa ya? Meanie pacaran?

Makasih sudah meninggalkan jejak, berniat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

When I Fall © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: masih T

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

"Besok ke mana?" tanya Mingyu setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran _basement_. Wonwoo diantar paling akhir oleh Mingyu setelah mengantar Mingming, Junhui, Soonyoung, dan Jihoon.

"Hm… Tidak kemana-mana?" jawab Wonwoo ragu sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Besok makan malam di rumah ya?"

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu. "Dalam rangka?"

"Tidak dalam rangka apa-apa. Cuma makan malam."

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan ke bagasi untuk mengambil kopernya. Mingyu mematikan mesin mobil dan menyusul Wonwoo untuk membantu gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Wonwoo setelah Mingyu menutup bagasi.

Mingyu membalas ucapan terima kasih Wonwoo dengan senyuman.

"Aku masuk ya."

"Aku antar."

"Tidak usah," tolak Wonwoo. "Sudah malam, lebih baik kau pulang."

"Ayolah."

"Lebih baik kau pulang," ulang Wonwoo. "Kau kelihatan lelah Kim."

Mingyu memajukan bibirnya. "Ya sudah," katanya pasrah. "Sana masuk."

"Kau dulu."

"Kau."

"Kau," kata Wonwoo sambil mendorong Mingyu untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

Sekali lagi Mingyu pasrah. Akhirnya ia menyalakan mesin mobil. "Aku pulang ya," pamitnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa besok," kata Mingyu sambil mengacak rambut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa."

Setelah itu, Mingyu meninggalkan apartemen Wonwoo dan Wonwoo masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya.

.

"Halo, Wonwoo sayang," sambut Nyonya Kim dengan hangat lalu mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Selamat malam _ahjumma_."

Nyonya Kim ikut tersenyum dan mempersilakan Wonwoo untuk duduk di sofa. "Duh, calon menantuku tambah cantik saja sih."

Wonwoo tersenyum salah tingkah akibat kalimat Nyonya Kim.

"Cantik dong, pacarnya Mingyu," timpal Mingyu setelah mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Cie, yang sudah resmi," goda Minseo sambil menyenggol Mingyu.

Mingyu membawa jari telunjuknya ke depan mulut.

"Loh, bukannya sudah resmi dari dulu?" tanya Nyonya Kim karena merasa bingung dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Minseo.

"Dulu _oppa_ belum pacaran dengan _eonni_ , _eomma_ ," beber Minseo. "Mereka pura-pura pacaran."

"Minseo!" seru Mingyu lalu memiting leher adiknya.

Minseo meronta lalu menggelitiki pinggang Mingyu. Kakak-adik itu malah saling menyerang dan tertawa. Nyonya Kim terkejut. Wonwoo tersenyum tidak enak kepada Nyonya Kim karena merasa telah membohonginya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Nyonya Kim. Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Wonwoo. "Yang penting kalian sudah resmi sekarang."

Wonwoo membalas senyuman Nyonya Kim.

"Nah, ayo ke ruang makan. Sepertinya makan malam sudah selesai disiapkan," ujar Nyonya Kim sambil merangkul Wonwoo dan mengajak anak-anaknya ke ruang makan.

.

"Yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

"Berisik Kim, kau sudah menanyakan itu berulang kali," gerutu Wonwoo, ia kesal akan pertanyaan pacarnya yang sudah diulang untuk yang kelima kali.

Mingyu cemberut. "'Kan repot kalau ada yang ketinggalan."

"Aku cuma pulang ke Changwon, bukan mau menetap di luar negeri."

Mingyu diam, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Wonwoo. Ia menatap jam yang ada di layar ponselnya. "Lima menit lagi busnya datang," gumamnya.

"Hm," gumam Wonwoo.

Pasangan itu sedang menunggu bus di dekat apartemen Wonwoo sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Seperti kata Mingyu, lima menit kemudian bus yang ditunggu mulai terlihat.

"Sudah datang," ujar Mingyu lalu berdiri dan menarik Wonwoo untuk berdiri beserta koper gadis itu. Kemudian Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo. "Hati-hati ya."

"Hm." Wonwoo mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Mingyu.

"Kalau sudah sampai telepon ya."

Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu lalu mencubit kedua pipi lelaki itu. "Iya, sayang."

Mingyu tersenyum melihat gadisnya merona ketika mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Ia mengacak rambut Wonwoo. "Sana," kata Mingyu bertepatan dengan pintu bus yang terbuka.

Gadis bermarga Jeon itu mengangguk lalu mengambil kopernya dari tangan Mingyu dan memasuki bus. Sambil berjalan ke bagian belakang bus, Wonwoo melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada Mingyu.

Mingyu balas melambaikan tangan lalu menunggu bus itu hilang dari pandangan. Mingyu kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi halte. Ia mengambil ponsel, membuka aplikasi _messenger_ nya dan mengetik sesuatu.

.

Jeon Wonwoo

 **Read** 10:11 kangen :(

10:11 astaga, bahkan ini belum lima menit sejak kita berpisah [insert emoticon angry]

 **Read** 10:12 jangan marah ㅠㅠ

10:12 siapa yang marah

 **Read** 10:12 [insert sticker happy]

 **Read** [insert sticker kiss]

 **Read** aku pulang dulu ya. nanti lanjut lagi. sampai nanti noona sayang.

10:13 hati-hati

[insert sticker wave]

.

Mingyu tersenyum membaca pesan terakhir Wonwoo. Ia memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di dekat halte dan mengendarainya menuju rumah.

.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak Wonwoo pulang ke Changwon. Setelah pulang dari Sokcho, tiga hari kemudian Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya. Karena rindu dan bermaksud untuk memberi kejutan kepada Wonwoo, Mingyu menyusul gadis itu.

"Rumahmu yang mana?" tanya Mingyu pada orang di seberang telepon.

"Cat putih," jawab orang di seberang telepon dengan santai.

"Banyak yang bercat putih di sini. Jangan mempermainkanku bocah! Kau sudah sengaja membuatku kesasar!" omel Mingyu.

Orang di seberang telepon yang ternyata adalah adik dari Jeon Wonwoo tertawa licik. "Santai dong Tiang, masih setengah jam lagi."

Mingyu berdecak.

"Kau pakai sedan hitam ya? Lihat ke atas. Aku berdiri di balkon," ujar Bohyuk yang sudah melambaikan tangan ke arah sedan yang melaju pelan di dekat rumahnya.

Dari dalam mobil, Mingyu melongokkan kepalanya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan akhirnya menemukan Bohyuk. " _Got you_!"

"Sudah ya, aku tinggal."

"Turun dan temani aku."

Bohyuk memutar bola matanya malas. "Ah malas, aku mau bermanja-manja dengan _noona_ ku dulu. Dah, Kim. Min. Gyu~" ujar Bohyuk dengan nada memanas-manasi dan langsung menekan tombol merah pada layar.

Mingyu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan memaki. "Sialan."

Akhirnya Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat rumah Wonwoo dan menunggu kode dari Bohyuk. Setengah jam kemudian, Bohyuk diam-diam memberi kode kepada Mingyu melalui _missed call_ untuk membunyikan bel rumahnya.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. "Tolong bukakan dong," kata Wonwoo kepada adiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Bohyuk menjawab dengan nada malas. "Kau saja."

"Malas nih."

"Aku juga."

Lalu bel rumahnya berbunyi lagi.

"Sana buka," ujar Bohyuk sambil mendorong Wonwoo agar berdiri.

Wonwoo berdecak sebal dan melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Bohyuk. Bohyuk tertawa melihat wajah sebal kakaknya.

Anak pertama keluarga Jeon itu akhirnya membuka pintu dan terkejut ketika melihat lelaki dengan gigi taring yang berdiri di depannya sambil membawa kue dengan lilin yang menyala di atasnya.

Lelaki dengan gigi taring bernama Kim Mingyu itu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun ketika Wonwoo membuka pintu. Lalu Bohyuk dan kedua orangtua Wonwoo menyusul ke pintu depan dan ikut menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Wonwoo.

"Tiup lilinnya _noona_ ," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo berdoa kemudian ia meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka 22. Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon mencium pipi Wonwoo sebelum mempersilakan Mingyu untuk masuk ke rumah mereka dan makan malam bersama.

"Pacarnya Wonwoo ya?" tanya Tuan Jeon.

" _Ne_ , Kim Mingyu _imnida, bangapseumnida_ ," jawab Mingyu sambil memperkenalkan diri kepada orangtua Wonwoo.

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum. "Ayo dimakan, jangan malu-malu."

" _Ne,_ silakan _aboji_ dan _eommoni_ yang ambil duluan," ujar Mingyu.

Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon mengambil nasi serta lauk setelah itu giliran Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Bohyuk.

Setelah makan malam sambil berbincang, Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Bohyuk berkumpul di ruang tamu sementara Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon pamit undur diri.

"Kau tampak tidak terkejut," ujar Mingyu.

"Sedikit."

"Tapi tadi wajahmu datar sekali."

"Terus kau mau aku heboh begitu? Hore, Kim Mingyu datang ke rumah untuk memberiku kejutan!" seru Wonwoo dengan wajah dan nada datarnya.

Bohyuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar kalimat dengan nada datar yang dilontarkan kakaknya.

"Diam, bocah!" seru Mingyu kesal sambil menjitak pelan kepala Bohyuk yang duduk di sampingnya.

" _Noona_ , Mingyu jahat," adu Bohyuk sambil berpindah ke sebelah Wonwoo dan pura-pura menangis.

"Jangan memukul adikku Kim!" desis Wonwoo sambil melirik Mingyu.

"Tidak sopan sekali sih. Aku lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku _hyung_."

Bohyuk menjulurkan lidahnya pada Mingyu. Mingyu ingin sekali memukul Bohyuk, tapi ia masih ingat kalau Bohyuk adalah adik dari pacarnya. Jadi ia mengalah.

Setelah keadaan menjadi tenang, Wonwoo memakan kue yang dibawa Mingyu sambil menemani dua lelaki itu menonton televisi.

"Suap dong _noona_ ," ujar Mingyu. Ia tergiur juga melihat Wonwoo memakan kue yang dibawanya.

"Manja," cibir Bohyuk pelan.

Walaupun pelan, Mingyu masih bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Bohyuk. "Kau punya masalah denganku?"

"Keluar dari rumah ini kalau kerjaan kalian hanya bertengkar," ancam Wonwoo. "Jalan depan rumah sepi."

Mingyu dan Bohyuk langsung terdiam.

Wonwoo tersenyum diam-diam lalu menyodorkan sesendok kue kepada Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum senang lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

Malam itu, ruang tamu keluarga Jeon dihiasi oleh suara televisi dan pertengkaran kecil Mingyu dan Bohyuk hingga Mingyu pamit untuk pulang ke penginapan.

"Terima kasih," ujar Wonwoo ketika ia dan Mingyu sampai di depan mobil lelaki itu.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga _noona_ sehat selalu."

"Terima kasih," ulang Wonwoo.

"Sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu ya."

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Eh Gyu, kau pulang kapan?"

"Besok mungkin. Kenapa?"

"Mau main dulu besok? Aku antar berkeliling."

"Boleh," jawab Mingyu antusias sambil menampakkan senyumnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Pulanglah."

"Mm, _noona_ ," ujar Mingyu ragu.

"Ya?"

"Boleh cium?" tanya Mingyu takut-takut.

Wonwoo yang menatap Mingyu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Di kening atau pipi tidak masalah, kurasa," ujar Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu tersenyum lalu meraih kepala Wonwoo dan mengecup dahi gadis itu. "Aku pulang dulu ya."

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

"Sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa."

Mingyu tersenyum lalu memasuki mobilnya dan melambai sebelum meninggalkan rumah Wonwoo.

.

TBC

.

HBD JWW! Semoga sehat selalu dan gak sakit lagi. Dan semoga makin cantik hehe. Maaf telat publish lol. Maaf pendek lol

Makasih sudah meninggalkan jejak, berniat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

When I Fall © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: M

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

Kedua lelaki itu baru saja keluar dari restoran dan berniat untuk pulang. Mereka jalan bersisian dan tiba-tiba badan Junhui limbung. Mingming menyeringai diam-diam dan dengan sigap menangkap badan yang lebih kecil itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Mingming.

Junhui mengangkat kepala dan melirik Mingming. Ia tahu penyebab dari tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas dan sensitif. Pasalnya, ia pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya karena Mingming memberikan obat perangsang pada minumannya. "Kau!"

Mingming mengulas senyum lalu memapah Junhui ke _love hotel_ dengan _benefit_ lebih di dekat restoran itu. Ngomong-ngomong, Mingming sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, oleh karena itu ia sengaja mengajak Junhui makan di restoran dekat _love hotel_. Setelah _check in_ dan membayar, Mingming membawa Junhui ke kamar yang sudah di pesannya. Mingming menidurkan Junhui di ranjang, lalu ia berjalan menuju rak yang terdapat beberapa barang-barang tambahan yang digunakan oleh orang-orang dalam melakukan BDSM. Ia mengambil _choker_ dengan rantai dan kain hitam panjang.

Mingming memakaikan choker itu di leher Junhui lalu menutupi mata Junhui dengan kain hitam itu. Ia melucuti semua kain yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya lalu menuntun Junhui untuk duduk. Mingming mengangkat tangan Junhui lalu membelenggu tangan itu dengan rantai yang terhubung ke kepala ranjang kemudian ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan tangan kiri Junhui. Junhui semakin liar ketika semua kain sudah tidak menutupi badannya. Bergesekan dengan seprai sutra dan terkena angin dari pendingin ruangan membuat tubuhnya semakin meminta lebih. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas ranjang dengan napas putus-putus hingga pergelangan tangannya memerah karena besi yang menahannya.

Mingming meninggalkan Junhui sebentar untuk melihat-lihat barang apa lagi yang bisa digunakan untuk mengerjai kekasihnya nanti, lalu ia mengambil borgol, _lube_ , dan juga kondom kemudian mendudukkan diri di depan Junhui.

" _Baby_ Jun," bisik Mingming dengan suara rendah dan menggoda tepat di telinga Junhui. Junhui meronta hingga rantai yang menahan tangannya berbunyi. "Ssh~ diamlah dan jadi anak baik, oke? Jangan menyakiti dirimu."

Junhui menurut. Ia mengerang tertahan dan mencoba menahan nafsunya yang semakin memuncak.

Mingming mengecup kilat bibir Junhui, membuat lelaki itu memajukan wajahnya. Junhui ingin lebih dari sekadar kecupan kilat. Mingming menyeringai lalu mengambil balok es batu yang terdapat di ember di atas nakas. Ia menempelkannya pada puting kanan Junhui yang sudah menegang dan sengaja memainkannya di daerah sana hingga Junhui mendesah.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Mingming lalu menggeser balok es yang mencair ke puting kiri Junhui.

"Ngg— a-aku menghabiskan w-waktu dengan Minghao~" jawab Junhui susah payah dengan napas putus-putus.

"Hm… Bagaimana saat di Sokcho?"

"Jieqiong," desis Junhui tidak suka.

Mingming menurunkan balok es ke perut Junhui dengan perlahan sambil tersenyum geli. "Kenapa dengan Jieqiong?"

Junhui menggeleng pelan dan menggeliat ketika Mingming masih bermain dengan balok es di badan Junhui. "Tolong…" pinta Junhui pelan dengan nada memohon.

"Apa?"

"To-tolong s-sentuh…"

"Tidak dengar~"

"Tolong sentuh aku," lirih Junhui dengan desahan di akhir kalimat.

Mingming terkekeh. "Jadi apa kesalahanmu saat di Sokcho?" tanya Mingming lalu mengecup kilat leher Junhui yang tidak tertutup _choker_.

"A-aku terlalu dekat dengan W-Wonwoo."

"Anak pintar," ujar Mingming sambil mengacak surai Junhui.

"T-tapi…"

"Hm?"

"K-kau juga dekat-dekat Jieqiong," cicit Junhui sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Mingming tersenyum dan gemas melihat Junhui. Ia menarik rantai pada _choker_ Junhui dan mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir lelaki itu. "Merajuk eh?"

Junhui makin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meronta minta dilepas dari rantai yang membelenggu tangannya.

Mingming tersenyum lalu menjilat pipi Junhui. Ia mengecup bibir Junhui, hanya menempelkannya namun Junhui menggigit kemudian menjilat bibir Mingming. Mingming menarik rambut Junhui ke belakang hingga lelaki itu mendesis. "Ingat untuk jadi anak baik, sayang?"

Junhui meminta maaf. Mingming kembali mencium bibir Junhui dan menjilatinya. Mereka berciuman panas hingga Mingming menarik kepalanya. Mingming mencium bahu Junhui lalu meninggalkan tanda pada bahunya. Kepala Mingming bergerak turun hingga sampai di puting kanan Junhui sementara tangan kanannya memainkan puting kiri lelaki itu hingga Junhui mendesah nikmat. Setelah itu, Mingming mengecup kilat perut Junhui, kemudian ia melihat bagian tubuh Junhui yang berbentuk batang dengan kepala jamur di atasnya dan sengaja melewatinya. Junhui mengerang ketika bagian selatan dari tubuh lelaki itu tidak disentuh Mingming. Mingming mengecup paha kiri dan kanan Junhui bergantian dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda di sana.

"Mingghh~ panashh~" desah Junhui.

Mingming menyeringai, ia membuka kaosnya dan kembali mengerjai Junhui dari bibir, berlama-lama di bagian dada lelaki itu, dengan sengaja lagi melewati bagian tubuh Junhui yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan _precum_ dan berakhir di paha mulus si lelaki Wen.

Mingming mengambil kunci di atas nakas dan membuka rantai yang menahan tangan Junhui sejak tadi. Ketika rantai itu sudah lepas, Junhui meraba-raba untuk mencari dimana letak kekasihnya lalu ia langsung menerjang Mingming ketika Junhui menemukan tangan lelaki itu. Ia mencium Mingming dengan ganas. Mingming tersenyum dalam ciuman panas dengan kekasihnya dan kali ini membiarkan Junhui untuk mendominasi. Junhui menjauhkan kepalanya lalu meraba-raba lelaki di bawahnya. Ketika Junhui menemukan leher Mingming, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium leher itu. Mingming menjambak rambut Junhui saat lelaki di atasnya hendak menggigit leher Mingming.

"Lupa untuk jadi anak baik, hm?" tanya Mingming lalu mengubah posisi mereka. "Tunggu di sini," ujarnya lalu mengecup mata kiri Junhui yang tertutup kain sekilas dan meraih borgol yang sudah disiapkannya. Ia membawa tangan Junhui ke belakang punggung lalu memborgol tangan itu.

Mingming membuka celananya dan mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, lalu menuntun Junhui untuk turun dari ranjang dan menyuruhnya untuk berlutut. Mingming mengarahkan kepala Junhui ke depan batangnya. Junhui mengecup puncak benda itu lalu mulai mengulumnya. Mingming merebahkan diri, ia memejamkan mata sambil sesekali menjambak rambut Junhui. Ketika dirasa cukup, ia menarik kepala Junhui. Mingming membuka bungkus kondom dan memasukkan kondom ke dalam mulut Junhui. Dengan bantuan tangan Mingming yang memegang batangnya, Junhui memakaikan kondom pada batang Mingming dengan bantuan lidah dan giginya. Setelah selesai, Mingming membuka borgol Junhui lalu menarik lelaki itu agar ia rebahan di ranjang dan mengambil _lube_. Lelaki bermarga Yao itu menuangkan _lube_ ke tangannya lalu memasukkan satu jari telunjuknya ke lubang Junhui.

Junhui mengernyitkan dahi dan mengerang tertahan.

"Sakit?" tanya Mingming lalu menjilati dan menggigit telinga Junhui.

"Hmn~"

Mingming mencium bibir Junhui sebagai distraksi dan mulai memasukkan jari keduanya. Ia memaju-mundurkan jarinya dan melakukan gerakan menggunting. Junhui mengaduh dalam ciumannya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mingming. Mingming memasukkan jari ketiga sambil mencium puting kanan Junhui sesekali menggigitnya. Sampai di jari keempat, Mingming mencium perut Junhui. Satu tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengurut lalu mengocok batang Junhui.

Mingming mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Junhui dan berbisik, "Jangan keluar dulu."

Junhui menggeliat dan berusaha menuruti perkataan Mingming. Baru saja Mingming memasukkan batangnya ke dalam lubang Junhui dan ingin menggerakkannya. Cairan putih kental keluar dan mengotori perut Mingming dan Junhui.

Junhui mendesah lega lalu dengan takut-takut ia melontarkan kata maaf. Biasanya Mingming akan berlaku kasar jika Junhui tidak menuruti Mingming, tapi kali ini Mingming hanya tersenyum, mengecup singkat bibir Junhui dan mulai menggerakkan batangnya di dalam lubang Junhui dengan gerakan pelan.

Junhui mengerang. "Mingg~"

"Tidak sabaran sekali sih kali ini."

"S-salah siapa?!" seru Junhui tidak terima.

Mingming terkekeh lalu mencium bibir Junhui sambil tetap menggerakkan bagian bawah badannya hingga batangnya mengenai titik kenikmatan Junhui dan Junhui mendesah dalam ciumannya. Mingming langsung mempercepat gerakannya dan menggeram saat orgasme pertamanya datang. Mingming menghentikan gerakannya lalu menindih badan Junhui.

"Sudah keluar?" tanya Junhui.

"Hm," gumam Mingming. "Ronde kedua?" Mingming menyeringai, walaupun ia tahu Junhui tidak akan melihatnya.

Junhui mengangguk, lalu mendorong Mingming agar tiduran dengan batang Mingming yang masih berada di dalam lubang Junhui. "Biar aku saja."

Mingming membiarkan Junhui memimpin permainan. Mereka melakukannya lagi dan lagi, hingga efek obat di tubuh Junhui menghilang dan lelaki itu tertidur setelah ronde yang entah keberapa.

.

Junhui membuka matanya perlahan. Pipinya merona. Walaupun bukan yang pertama kali bagi Junhui, tetap saja ia merasa malu ketika bangun dari tidur sehabis melakukan hal itu. Apalagi ketika ia terbangun dan menatap dada bidang dan atletis dari seorang lelaki bernama Yao Mingming. Junhui melirik ke atas dan menatap wajah tampan Mingming. Ia menyisir rambut Mingming yang menempel pada dahinya akibat keringat dengan tangan, membuat Mingming terbangun dari tidurnya. Mingming menurunkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan Junhui dan menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Junhui.

"Hai," sapa Mingming sambil tersenyum lalu menguap.

"Masih ngantuk?" tanya Junhui sambil menarik hidung Mingming.

Mingming memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk. "Jam berapa ini?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Badanmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingming sambil mendekatkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Junhui.

"Pinggangku sakit, rasanya seperti mau patah," keluh Junhui.

Mingming cengar-cengir. " _Mianhae_."

Junhui tersenyum dan mengecup hidung Mingming. " _Gwaenchana_."

"Mau menginap di sini atau pulang?"

"Pulang. Aku agak takut menginap di sini," ujar Junhui sambil memperhatikan kamar yang bernuansa _gothic_ itu.

Mingming terkekeh. "Mandi dulu sana."

"Malas."

"Kalau kumandikan masih malas juga tidak?" goda Mingming.

"Sebenarnya tidak menolak, tapi aku tetap malas. Jadi kalau mau mandi, kau saja."

"Jorok." Mingming menarik pelan hidung Junhui sambil terkekeh. "Aku mandi dulu ya," katanya lalu menjauhi Junhui dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Junhui mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap, Mingming membantu Junhui untuk memakaikan kaos dan celana. Ketika Junhui ingin melepas _choker_ yang menghiasi lehernya, Mingming menahannya.

"Jangan dilepas!"

Junhui mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau tahu, kau seksi memakai itu," kata Mingming sambil cengar-cengir.

"Yakin mau melihatku dilihat orang-orang dengan _choker_ ini?"

"Um, tidak."

"Ya sudah, aku bisa memakainya di depanmu saja 'kan…" ujar Junhui.

Dengan berat hati Mingming melepas _choker_ itu dan menyimpannya di saku celana. Lalu Mingming mengecek sekali lagi apakah ada barang yang tertinggal atau tidak. "Bisa jalan?"

"Gendong," jawab Junhui manja sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Mingming tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Junhui. Lalu ia berjongkok membelakangi Junhui dan menunggu lelaki itu berpindah ke punggungnya. Mingming berdiri lalu keluar dari kamar hotel dan meninggalkan hotel itu.

Junhui memeluk leher Mingming dan meletakkan pipi kirinya pada bahu kiri Mingming sambil memejamkan mata dalam perjalanan pulang.

.

TBC

.

Saya ngetik apaan ya lol ga nyangka rated M pertama di lapak ini bakal BDSM wkwk padahal aku kira bakal malam pertamanya Docheol. Maaf, saya ketrigger sama postingan weibo Jun :( HE'S SO FUCKING ASDFGHJKL I HATE HIM REALLY! Gabisa mikir bersih liat fotonya pake choker gitu, minta dimasoin banget GAWD. Maaf ya kalo kurang hot atau gasuka ama pairingnya hehe. Saya gatel ngetik Mingry sampe semalem gabisa tidur ngebayanginnya UHUK sekalian juga kemaren pengen masukin Mingry sebenernya tapi gajadi jadi biarkan saya bahagia ngetik ini /dor

Terima kasih atas review yang sudah-sudah. Bukan bermaksud nggak mau respon, tapi kalau dibales dan kalian nggak bales kan aku jadi spam :( tapi aku bacain satu-satu kok tenang aja hehe.

Berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? Btw, kalian boleh request kink + couple loh buat rated M *why I'm so nista* tapi tunggu yang lurus sah dulu ya baru ena ena. Makasih, hehe see you /tebar kiss


	6. Chapter 6

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

When I Fall © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: T

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

Seungcheol lega, diam-diam ia menghembuskan napas pelan ketika mendengar suara manis dari gadisnya lewat sambungan telepon. Sejak minggu lalu gadisnya yang bernama Jang Doyoon itu susah sekali dihubungi. _Chat_ nya juga jarang dibalas. Seungcheol sempat curiga kalau Doyoon sedang mengerjainya karena besok adalah ulang tahunnya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif kalau Doyoon memang sedang sibuk.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ," kata Doyoon.

"Hei, sibuk?"

"Tidak, sudah tidak terlalu sibuk."

"Kangen…" ujar Seungcheol dengan suara yang terdengar putus asa.

Doyoon tertawa. Ia yakin, di seberang sana Seungcheol sedang cemberut. "Hm… Aku tidak."

"Do~"

Doyoon masih tertawa.

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah, barusan. Kau?"

"Sudah."

"Lagi apa?"

"Sedang berbicara dengan Tuan Putri," jawab Seungcheol sambil cengar-cengir.

Doyoon memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Serius."

"Aku juga serius."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Seungcheol tertawa. "Besok sibuk tidak?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Makan malam bersama ya? Besok aku jemput."

"Oke."

"Ya sudah. Masih mau mendengar suaraku?"

"Kau percaya diri sekali sih. Suaramu tidak enak didengar, asal kau tahu."

Seungcheol cemberut. "Jahatnya… Awas nanti kangen."

"Tidak akan. Tenang saja…" ujar Doyoon santai sambil menahan tawanya.

"Dooo~ Lihat ya besok apa yang akan kulakukan padamu!" ancam Seungcheol.

Doyoon tertawa. "Aku tutup ya."

"Hm…" gumam Seungcheol tidak rela. "Balas _chat_ ku kalau tidak sibuk."

"Iya… _Bye_ ~"

" _Paii_ ~"

Sambungan telepon pun diputus oleh keduanya lalu mereka beralih ke aplikasi _messenger_ hingga Doyoon tertidur.

.

Sekali lagi, Doyoon menatap refleksi dirinya di depan kaca dan membenarkan rambutnya sebelum _chat_ dari Seungcheol masuk ke ponselnya yang berkata bahwa ia sudah berada di depan rumah gadis itu. Doyoon merapikan terusan berpotongan simpel warna merahnya, mengambil _heels_ hitam lalu memakainya kemudian menghampiri mobil Seungcheol yang sudah terparkir cantik di depan rumahnya. Ia terkejut ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati Seungcheol dengan tampilan baru. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam disemir menjadi merah darah. Doyoon mendudukkan diri di kursi penumpang lalu memandang Seungcheol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan selama beberapa detik.

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Kenapa?"

"Sehat?"

"Sehat kok. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Seungcheol bingung.

"Merah begitu. Norak," jawab Doyoon sambil mengacak rambut Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menahan tangan Doyoon yang berada di kepalanya. "Duh, jangan diacak."

Doyoon menarik tangannya lalu memakai sabuk pengaman. "Makan di mana?"

"Kau yang pilih."

Doyoon menyebutkan restoran yang sudah dipesannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu secara diam-diam. Kemudian Seungcheol mengemudikan mobilnya ke restoran yang disebutkan Doyoon.

Sesampainya di restoran itu, mereka menduduki salah satu tempat kosong lalu melihat-lihat menu yang ada.

"Sepi ya," komentar Seungcheol sambil melihat sekeliling setelah mereka menyebutkan pesanan mereka kepada pelayan.

Doyoon cuma menanggapi sekenanya dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Kenapa? _Badmood_? Cemberut terus dari tadi."

Doyoon meletakkan ponselnya lalu menggit bibirnya. Ia menatap Seungcheol. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Katakan saja."

Doyoon gugup, ia khawatir rencananya akan gagal. Ia menghela napas sebentar lalu mengucapkan kalimat yang setiap malam dilatihnya di depan cermin. Beruntung saat di Amerika, ia mengikuti klub akting. Jadi, Doyoon mengerti hal-hal dasar dalam dunia akting. "Aku mau kau mempertimbangkan lagi tentang perjodohan kita."

Seungcheol terdiam sebentar. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita sudahi saja. Hubungan kita…" jawab Doyoon dan menatap Seungcheol tepat di matanya tanpa ada keraguan.

Seungcheol cengar-cengir. "Kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku 'kan?"

"Untuk apa? Aku sedang tidak bercanda Cheol."

Seungcheol berdeham dan menatap mata Doyoon untuk mencari kebohongan di sana. Tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah keseriusan. Doyoon benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Seungcheol.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol pelan.

"Bukankah sejak awal kita sudah saling menolak?"

"Tapi kau menungguku. Dan aku memilihmu sekarang. Kau ingin perjuanganmu berakhir sia-sia?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin melanjutkan ini."

"Kenapa? Ada lelaki lain?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Mengertilah Cheol… Jangan memaksaku."

"Bisa kau pertimbangkan lagi? Aku masih ingin bersamamu."

Doyoon meniup poninya lalu menatap Seungcheol. "Tidak," finalnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah," kata Seungcheol setelah diam yang cukup lama.

"Maaf."

Seungcheol tersenyum sedih. "Bukan salahmu."

Tak lama kemudian, gerombolan orang mengendap-endap mendekati meja Seungcheol dan Doyoon lalu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Seungcheol. Seungcheol memutar tubuhnya dan menatap satu per satu orang-orang di belakangnya lalu menatap Doyoon yang tersenyum sambil ikut menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengacak rambut merahnya dengan frustasi lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Walaupun ia merasa yang tadi itu hanyalah akting tapi tetap saja, Seungcheol takut jika Doyoon benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Choi mendekati anaknya lalu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun diikuti oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Jang. Lalu beberapa teman-teman Seungcheol mengucapkan selamat kepada lelaki itu. Ada Soonyoung, sepaket dengan Jihoon. Lalu ada Junhui dan Mingming serta beberapa temannya yang lain. Meja-meja ditata ulang oleh pelayan agar mereka bisa makan bersama. Setelah itu, mereka menyantap hidangan yang telah disajikan.

Doyoon menghampiri Seungcheol yang berbincang-bincang bersama temannya yang bernama Jonghyun di sudut ruangan sambil membawa sepiring kue di tangannya. Jonghyun pamit kepada Seungcheol ketika Doyoon mendekat dan tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Cheol- _ie_ ~" ujar Doyoon riang setelah meletakkan piring kuenya di meja terdekat lalu memeluk Seungcheol dari samping dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu lelaki itu.

"Puas?" tanya Seungcheol sambil melirik Doyoon.

Doyoon cengar-cengir dan ingin mencium pipi Seungcheol, tapi Seungcheol menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Ngambek nih?" goda Doyoon sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Seungcheol dengan jarinya.

Seungcheol hanya diam.

"Jangan marah dong, stroberi."

Seungcheol memeluk Doyoon lalu menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada leher gadis itu.

"Geli, Cheol," ujar Doyoon sambil tertawa dan memukul pelan punggung Seungcheol.

Seungcheol meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Doyoon. "Kau tahu, aku takut."

" _Mian_ ," ujar Doyoon sambil mengelus kepala Seungcheol. "Terlalu berlebihan ya?"

Seungcheol mencium pipi Doyoon lalu melepas pelukannya. Doyoon mengambil piring kuenya dan menarik Seungcheol untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana? Aktingku bagus kan?" tanya Doyoon dengan nada bangga.

"Bagus sekali. Kau seperti benar-benar ingin mengakhiri ini sampai membuatku ketakutan."

Doyoon terkekeh lalu menyendok kuenya lalu membawanya ke depan mulut Seungcheol. Seungcheol memakannya lalu ia mencolek krim dari kue Doyoon dan dengan cepat ia mengoleskannya pada pipi kiri Doyoon. "Balasan yang kemarin," ujar Seungcheol sambil cengar-cengir.

"Cheol!" gerutu Doyoon lalu memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Jadi alasanmu sibuk dan tidak bisa bertemu denganku selama seminggu itu juga bohong?"

Doyoon tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Seungcheol mencolek krim dari kue Doyoon lagi. Doyoon mengelak hingga Seungcheol harus menahan kepala gadis itu agar bisa mengoleskan krim pada pipi kanan Doyoon. "Dan yang tadi," ujar Seungcheol sambil tersenyum puas.

"'Kan kau yang ulang tahun, kenapa aku yang diolesi krim sih," gerutu Doyoon.

"Dan untuk seminggu ini karena sudah mengerjaiku," kata Seungcheol sambil menahan kepala Doyoon dan memberikan dua garis tambahan dengan krim pada masing-masing pipi Doyoon sehingga tampak seperti kumis kucing. "Karena Doyoon- _ie_ nakal~" lanjutnya sambil menarik pelan hidung Doyoon dengan tangannya yang bersih. "Nah, ayo foto."

Seungcheol mengambil ponselnya lalu mengabadikan beberapa momen mereka. Setelah itu ia menghapus krim dari pipi Doyoon dengan tisu.

"Sudah bersih?" tanya Doyoon.

Seungcheol mengangguk sambil mengusap pipi Doyoon agar bedak yang menempel pada pipinya kembali rata.

Doyoon mengambil sebuah kotak yang dilapisi kertas kado berwarna merah dari dalam tasnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Seungcheol. " _Happy birthday_."

Seungcheol mengambil kotak berukuran sedang itu lalu mengusap kepala Doyoon. " _Thanks_ ," ucapnya lalu mengguncang kotak itu. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja nanti di rumah."

Lalu Seungcheol memeluk Doyoon secara tiba-tiba. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

"Ya."

"Janji?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Doyoon mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Seungcheol. "Aku tidak pernah berbohong 'kan?"

Seungcheol menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Doyoon. "Terima kasih."

Setelah itu, Seungcheol menghampiri satu per satu temannya bersama Doyoon untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah meramaikan pesta kejutan ulang tahunnya serta membicarakan hal-hal _random_.

.

TBC

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKOOPS, our generalization leader, our daddy, ayah, babeh! Terserah kalian manggilnya apaan hihi

Makasih sudah meninggalkan jejak, berniat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

When I Fall © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: T

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

" _Yeoboseyo_."

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Doyoon- _ie_ ~" sapa orang di seberang telepon dengan riang.

"Ada apa Han?"

"Sibuk?"

"Tidak terlalu. Kenapa?"

"Nanti siang aku ke kantormu ya. Kita makan siang bersama."

Doyoon menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tumben?"

"Kenapa? Tidak mau? Lagipula, memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Biasa saja tuh," jawab Doyoon sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Padahal aku rindu padamu~"

Doyoon mendengus. "Omong kosong, Han."

Jeonghan tertawa. "Oh ya, tanggal 31 tidak ada acara 'kan?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Tidak ada acara dengan orangtuamu?"

"Masih belum ada rencana."

"Hm… Kira-kira kau bisa menemaniku tidak? Temanku mengadakan pesta dan aku diundang."

"Ajak Josh saja."

"Tidak mau. Aku maunya kau."

"Josh sajalah, kenapa harus aku?"

"Pokoknya aku mau ditemani olehmu. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Jadi nanti setelah makan siang kita ke butik, oke sayang?"

Doyoon memutar kedua bola matanya. "Siap Nona Yoon Jeonghan."

Jeonghan tertawa. "Oke, Nona Jang. Sampai jumpa nanti~"

"Nanti aku jemput atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah. Aku yang ke kantormu. Oke? Aku tutup ya."

" _Bye_ ~" ucap Doyoon lalu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan hingga jam istirahat tiba.

.

Sehari sebelumnya…

Seungcheol mengetuk pintu kamar kedua orangtuanya sebelum ia membuka pintu itu dan menyembulkan kepalanya. Orangtua Seungcheol yang sedang bercengkerama sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang melirik anak mereka. Seungcheol tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur dan duduk di antara keduanya.

" _Appa_ ~" ujar Seungcheol sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang ayah dan memeluk lengan Tuan Choi.

"Kalau sudah begini pasti ada maunya," kata Tuan Choi sambil melirik anak keduanya.

Seungcheol terkekeh. "Tanggal 29 wisuda."

"Terus?"

"Tanggal 31 Doyoon ulang tahun."

"Terus?" ulang Tuan Choi.

"Aku mau melamarnya."

Dua orang yang sudah berusia hampir setengah abad itu tertegun sebelum Nyonya Choi bertanya sambil mengelus kepala anaknya. "Kau serius nak?"

"Ya _eomma_ , aku serius."

Tuan dan Nyonya Choi saling bertatapan, meminta persetujuan masing-masing lewat sorot mata mereka.

Sebelum memberi restu kepada Seungcheol, Tuan Choi menggoda anaknya. Ia berdeham. "Sepertinya dulu ada yang menolak untuk dijodohkan."

Seungcheol merengut. " _Appa_ ~ Itu 'kan dulu. Sebelum aku ingat kalau dia Jang Doyoon."

Tuan Choi terkekeh. "Ya sudah, terserah kau nak."

"Jadi? Boleh aku melamarnya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Iya," jawab Tuan Choi sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Seungcheol tersenyum kepada ayahnya lalu menatap ibunya. " _Eomma_?"

"Hmm… Bagaimana ya?" ucap Nyonya Choi dengan nada menggantung. Seungcheol baru akan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nya sebelum Nyonya Choi melanjutkan, " _Eomma_ tidak menolak kok kalau punya menantu seperti Doyoon."

Seungcheol langsung tersenyum senang dan memeluk kedua orangtuanya lalu mencium ayah dan ibunya. "Terima kasih _appa_ , terima kasih _eomma_ ," ujarnya lalu hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Sudah, begitu saja? Di sini dulu lah. _Eomma_ rindu padamu."

Seungcheol meringis. Ia kembali ke posisi semula, yaitu duduk di antara kedua orangtuanya dan saling berbagi cerita hingga kedua orangtua Seungcheol hendak tidur.

.

Jeonghan berdecak ketika ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas bergetar. Kepalanya sedang sakit dan ia butuh tidur tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun, termasuk ponselnya. Ia meraba-raba nakasnya dan meraih benda berbentuk kotak itu lalu menggeser tombol hijau sambil menggerutu. " _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Yeoboseyo_. Apakah aku mengganggu?"

Jeonghan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya untuk melihat siapa si penelepon dan menemukan hanya deretan angka yang menghiasi layarnya. "Siapa ini?"

"Seungcheol."

Jeonghan berdecak dan menaikkan nada suaranya. "Cepat katakan apa maumu brengsek."

Seungcheol terkekeh. "Santai dong. Galak sekali sih."

"Aku tutup jika kau tidak segera mengatakan apa maumu."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Jeonghan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk?"

"Aku mau melamar sahabatmu."

Jeonghan yang sebelumnya masih dalam posisi tidur langsung mendudukkan diri. "Kapan?"

"Tanggal 31."

"Pesta kejutan begitu maksudmu?" tanya Jeonghan memastikan. Jeonghan tahu kalau itu adalah hari ulang tahun sahabatnya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Jadi, apa tugasku?"

.

Jadi, di sanalah mereka, di sebuah butik yang menjual berbagai jenis baju pesta. Setelah makan siang bersama Doyoon, Jeonghan menarik temannya ke sebuah butik di dekat restoran tempat mereka makan.

"Serius deh, harus sekali mengajakku?" tanya Doyoon setengah bingung setengah curiga sambil menatap Jeonghan yang mendorongnya untuk memilih gaun pesta.

"'Kan sudah aku bilang. Aku tidak mau pergi sendirian."

"Tapi memangnya harus ke sini? Aku masih punya gaun pesta kok."

"Sudahlah, ambil saja satu."

"Dan sekali lagi, kenapa harus mengajak aku? Kau bisa mengajak Joshua."

Jeonghan langsung salah tingkah ketika ditanya langsung dan menghindari tatap mata dengan Doyoon. "Sudahlah, jangan cerewet."

Doyoon tersenyum dan mencolek dagu Jeonghan. "Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Diam, Jang. Dan cepat pilih satu gaun yang kau sukai."

Doyoon terkekeh. "Tidak mau kalau kau tidak cerita meskipun kau bilang akan membelikanku sekalipun."

"Ya, ya, nanti aku cerita. Cepat pilih sana."

Doyoon tersenyum lalu menarik Jeonghan untuk melihat-lihat gaun yang terpajang di rak gantungan.

"Jadi?" tanya Doyoon sambil menggeser gaun pada rak gantungan.

Jeonghan tidak merespon dan melakukan apa yang Doyoon lakukan, ikut menggeser gaun di gantungan.

"Han…"

"Hm?" respon Jeonghan sekenanya lalu menarik satu gaun berwarna biru dari gantungan dan menunjukkannya pada Doyoon.

Doyoon menggeleng. "Aku bertanya. Jadi ada apa?"

"Begitulah."

"Begitulah apa? Yang jelas," kata Doyoon.

Jeonghan menghela napas. "Dia…" Kemudian melanjutkan dengan kalimat yang tidak dapat Doyoon dengar.

"Apa? Tidak dengar," kata Doyoon sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Jeonghan agar bisa mendengar dengan lebih jelas.

"Dia mencuri sesuatu yang berharga dariku." Jeonghan menjauhi Doyoon dan melihat gaun di rak yang lain. Paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Jeonghan, Doyoon tertegun sebentar sebelum menyusul si gadis Yoon.

"Dia menciummu?"

Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Serius?"

Jeonghan mengangguk lagi.

"Wow."

"Responmu simpatik sekali, sayang," sindir Jeonghan.

Doyoon meringis. "Terus aku harus merespon bagaimana?"

"Kasihanilah temanmu ini, mimpiku untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertama di depan altar saat pernikahan hancur sudah."

Doyoon memeluk Jeonghan dari samping. "Siapa tahu dia ciuman keduamu nanti."

Jeonghan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sudah ketemu belum?"

Doyoon melepas pelukannya dan mengambil satu gaun berwarna emas dengan model _off shoulder_ dari gantungan dan memperlihatkannya pada Jeonghan. "Bagaimana?"

"Oke, coba saja."

Gadis bermarga Jang itu mengangguk dan beranjak ke _fitting room_. Jeonghan menunggu Doyoon yang dibantu oleh pramuniaga butik sambil duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana. Setelah selesai memakai gaun, Doyoon keluar dari _fitting room_.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Doyoon sambil berputar hingga gaun selutut itu mengembang.

"Bagus," komentar Jeonghan. "Sepatunya sudah ada?"

"Sudah. Aku ambil yang ini saja ya? Kau bagaimana?"

"Cari lagi, masih belum ada yang suka."

Doyoon mengangguk lalu kembali ke _fitting room_. Ia melepas gaunnya dan memakai bajunya lagi. Setelah itu, ia menemani Jeonghan untuk memilih gaun dan akhirnya pilihan Jeonghan jatuh pada gaun berwarna merah tanpa lengan. Setelah yakin dengan pilihan masing-masing, Jeonghan dan Doyoon melakukan transaksi di kasir. Doyoon baru saja akan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya, namun Jeonghan menahannya dan menyodorkan kartu debitnya pada penjaga kasir.

"Anggap saja hadiah ulang tahun dariku, dan sudah memaksamu menemaniku."

Doyoon menatap Jeonghan dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Serius?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. Padahal ia berbohong, uang untuk membeli gaun itu adalah uang yang diberikan oleh Seungcheol untuk kedua gadis itu, hitung-hitung sebagai sogokan, ucapan terima kasih dan permintaan maaf (ini bagi Seungcheol) untuk Jeonghan karena sudah mau membantu lelaki itu untuk menyiapkan pesta kejutan bagi calon istrinya.

Setelah selesai membayar, Doyoon mengantar Jeonghan pulang lalu ia kembali ke kantor.

.

29 Agustus, hari pelepasan para wisudawan Seoul National University…

" _Noona_ …"

"Chan…" Perempuan bernama Yoon Jeonghan tersenyum ketika melihat adik tingkatnya mendekat.

Chan berhenti di depan Jeonghan dan ikut tersenyum. "Selamat ya."

"Terima kasih. Cepat menyusul ya, kuliah yang rajin," kata Jeonghan lalu menepuk kepala Chan.

Chan mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Sendirian saja _noona_?"

"Tidak, ada orangtuaku kok. Mau bertemu?"

"Boleh. Sudah lama tidak menyapa mereka."

Jeonghan mengantar Chan untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya lalu ia pamit untuk menemui teman-temannya yang lain.

"Doyoon- _ie_ ~" panggil Jeonghan ketika melihat perempuan dengan rambut sebahu itu setelah berkeliling mencarinya.

Doyoon menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil lalu tersenyum. "Hai, Angel. Selamat ya," katanya lalu memeluk Jeonghan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jeonghan dan balas memeluk Doyoon.

"Hei."

Jeonghan melepas pelukannya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. "Kenal ya?" tanyanya sambil memasang seringai meremehkan.

Doyoon menyingkir sebentar dan membiarkan dua orang itu berbicara.

Lelaki dengan marga Choi itu meringis. "Jangan pura-pura tidak kenal begitu dong."

Jeonghan mendengus. "Memang tidak kenal, jangan sok akrab."

Seungcheol hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

Tak lama kemudian, Jeonghan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Seungcheol. "Selamat ya," katanya sambil memasang senyum tulus.

"Terima kasih, selamat untukmu juga," kata Seungcheol dan menjabat tangan Jeonghan. "Aku…"

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dan menunggu lelaki itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Perempuan bermarga Yoon itu tertawa. "Sudahlah. Semuanya sudah berlalu."

"Jadi? Kita berteman?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Teman."

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, keduanya menghampiri Doyoon. Mereka bertiga membicarakan hal-hal _random_ hingga seorang pemuda kelahiran Amerika menghampiri mereka.

"Cheonsa."

Jeonghan berjengit ketika mendengar namanya samarannya disebut oleh pemuda bersuara madu itu. Ia yakin kalau itu Jisoo walaupun ia membelakanginya. "A-aku pamit dulu ya," katanya dan hendak beranjak dari sana kalau tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Doyoon. Alhasil, Jeonghan pasrah dan bersembunyi di belakang Doyoon.

"Josh, masih ingat aku?" tanya Doyoon.

Jisoo tersenyum. "Doyoon. Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baik. Ada perlu dengan Jeonghan ya?"

Jeonghan mencubit pinggang Doyoon ketika namanya disebut. Doyoon meringis sambil menaham tangan gadis itu dan menjauhkannya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Boleh bicara sebentar dengannya?"

"Silakan," ujar Doyoon lalu mendorong Jeonghan pada Jisoo. "Aku tinggal dulu ya. _Good luck_!" bisiknya. Ia menepuk pundak Jeonghan lalu menarik Seungcheol untuk menyingkir dari sana.

Jeonghan jadi merasa canggung dan tidak berani menatap Jisoo.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu," ujar Jisoo membuka pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih, kau juga," balas Jeonghan dan menatap Jisoo sekilas.

Lalu keduanya terdiam, Jeonghan bingung mau membicarakan apa sementara Jisoo bingung harus menyusun kalimat yang akan disampaikannya kepada gadis di depannya.

"Jeonghan."

"Y-ya?" ujar si gadis bermarga Yoon. Perasannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak. Tumben sekali Jisoo memanggilnya dengan namanya.

"Aku…" Jisoo menghembuskan napas pelan. "Aku akan pulang ke Amerika."

Dan benar saja, kalimat yang dilontarkan Jisoo langsung menurunkan _mood_ Jeonghan. "Oh…" Jeonghan bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Haruskah ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'Hati-hati ya, jangan lupa oleh-olehnya' dengan riang ataukah ia harus merespon biasa saja dengan kalimat 'begitu, hati-hati ya.' Alih-alih mengatakan salah satu dari dua kalimat itu, yang akhirnya ia sampaikan pada Jisoo adalah "Begitu. Kapan… Kau akan kembali?" Dan Jeonghan harap, suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar dan terlalu berharap.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Penerbangan kapan?"

"Hari ini, jam 5."

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Hati-hati."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu," ujar Jisoo. "Sampai jumpa?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa."

Jisoo tersenyum simpul lalu meninggalkan Jeonghan dan menghampiri Doyoon. Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan gadis itu dan berkenalan dengan Seungcheol, ia berpamitan. Lalu Doyoon dan Seungcheol menghampiri Jeonghan.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Doyoon.

"Dia akan pulang ke Amerika," ujar Jeonghan pelan.

"Sudah, cuma itu? Tidak ada penjelasan apa pun?" tanya Doyoon tidak percaya.

Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Aish, anak itu…" ujar Doyoon kesal lalu mendekati Jeonghan untuk memeluknya.

"Haruskah aku ke bandara nanti?" tanya Jeonghan sambil membalas pelukan Doyoon dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu gadis itu.

"Terserah kau. Mau aku antar?"

"Lihat nanti saja."

"Aku tunggu kabar darimu."

.

Akhirnya, setelah berpikir matang-matang apakah ia harus pergi ke bandara atau tidak, gadis bermarga Yoon itu datang ke bandara ditemani oleh Doyoon. Mereka berdua menghampiri Jisoo dengan ibunya di ruang tunggu. Setelah mengenalkan Jeonghan dengan ibu Jisoo, Doyoon berbincang-bincang dengan wanita paruh baya itu sementara ia membiarkan Jeonghan berduaan dengan Jisoo untuk menikmati waktu yang mereka miliki.

Jeonghan tidak secerewet biasanya, jadi ia hanya duduk manis di dekat Jisoo dan menanggapi beberapa kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh lelaki itu hingga suara perempuan yang berasal dari _speaker_ berkumandang yang memberikan pengumuman tentang keberangkatan pesawat menuju Los Angeles.

"Pesawatku…" ujar Jisoo lalu bersiap menarik kopernya dan menghampiri sang ibu.

Mereka berempat meninggalkan ruang tunggu dan _check in_ untuk pengecekan paspor. Jeonghan dan Jisoo berdiri di dekat tempat pengecekan terlebih dahulu. Keduanya hanya berdiri berhadapan dalam diam. Jeonghan lelah dengan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka, akhirnya ia melangkah mendekati Jisoo dan dengan berani menarik kerah kemeja lelaki itu lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kucing Jisoo sekilas.

Jeonghan menjauhkan kepalanya dan tangannya turun dengan perlahan dari kerah kemeja Jisoo menuju bagian depan kemeja lelaki itu lalu meremasnya. Kepalanya yang semula tertunduk, ia angkat untuk menatap paras manis Jisoo. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Jisoo jadi linglung, ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis di hadapannya. "Ya," katanya. "Boleh… Aku memelukmu?"

Jeonghan mengangguk lalu Jisoo memeluk gadis itu. "Aku berangkat," ucapnya lalu mengacak rambut Jeonghan.

"Hati-hati," Jeonghan tersenyum.

Jisoo balas tersenyum lalu mengantri untuk _check in_ , setelah selesai, ia melambaikan tangan pada Jeonghan dan Doyoon dan hilang dari pandangan bersama ibunya.

" _Uri_ Jeonghan- _ie_ sudah besar rupanya," goda Doyoon dalam perjalanan mereka ke tempat parkir.

"Diamlah."

"Uh, ada yang patah hati ditinggal gebetan," goda Doyoon lagi.

"Aku bilang diam, Jang."

Doyoon terkekeh lalu menepuk kepala Jeonghan. "Ayo jalan-jalan. Kau mau ke mana? Akan aku temani kemanapun kau mau."

"Terserah, ke mana saja."

Doyoon menyalakan mobilnya lalu memutuskan untuk membawa Jeonghan untuk _shopping_ di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di tengah kota.

.

Dua hari kemudian…

"Repot sekali sih, sampai harus meriasku segala. Aku bisa _make up_ sendiri," protes Doyoon.

"Kau hanya perlu duduk dan jangan banyak protes, oke?" ucap Jeonghan sambil membubuhkan maskara pada bulu mata Doyoon.

"Baiklah… Terima kasih Nona Yoon. Aku terkesan sekali."

"Sama-sama Doyoon- _ie_ ~ Kau harus bangga mendapatkan _full service_ dariku."

Lalu keduanya tertawa dan Jeonghan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Pukul empat sore, setelah meminta izin dari Tuan Jang untuk membawa Doyoon pergi dari kantor. Doyoon disuruh membersihkan diri oleh Jeonghan di apartemennya lalu memakai baju pestanya dan merias gadis itu. Setelah itu, Jeonghan memberikan sentuhan akhir pada rambut Doyoon dengan mem _blow_ rambut pendek Doyoon.

"Selesai~" ujar Jeonghan dan merapikan poni Doyoon.

Setelah itu, Jeonghan merias dirinya sendiri, ganti baju kemudian keduanya menuju ke tempat pesta.

"Kenapa ke rumahku?" tanya Doyoon bingung setelah supir taksi memberhentikan mobil di depan rumahnya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan ibumu, sekalian minta izin kalau aku ingin menculik anaknya sampai malam. Ayo turun," kata Jeonghan dan turun dari taksi.

"Oke…" kata Doyoon mengiyakan dan turun dari taksi. Padahal dalam hati ia sudah curiga.

Setelah memberikan kode kepada Seungcheol secara diam-diam, suara piano dari dalam rumah Doyoon terdengar diiringi oleh suara manis lelaki bermarga Choi yang menyanyikan lagu Would U milik sebuah _girl group_ yang cukup terkenal.

Jeonghan menggiring Doyoon ke taman belakang rumahnya, lalu gadis Jang itu berdiri berhadapan dengan Seungcheol. Pipi Doyoon yang sudah dibubuhi _blush on_ semakin memerah ketika Seungcheol bernyanyi sambil menatapnya terus-menerus. Jadi, ia sedang dilamar?

" _Would you_?" Seungcheol maju selangkah lalu menyodorkan kotak beludru berwarna merah yang berisi cincin emas putih dengan satu mata di atasnya setelah ia menyelesaikan lagunya.

Doyoon menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum bahagia. " _Yes, I do_."

Semua undangan bertepuk tangan. Seungcheol memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Doyoon kemudian mengecup dahi Doyoon. "Selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih."

Kemudian mereka berdua mengajak para undangan untuk makan malam setelah para undangan mengucapkan selamat kepada pasangan itu dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Doyoon.

Setelah Jeonghan menghabiskan makanannya, ia menghampiri Doyoon yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Seungcheol. Seungcheol pamit kepada Doyoon ketika gadis Yoon itu mendekat. "Doyoon- _ie_ ~" ucap Jeonghan sambil memeluk gadis itu. " _Happy birthday_ ya!" lanjutnya lalu memberikan sebuah tas kertas kepada Doyoon.

"Pesta temanmu ya, Han?" Doyoon mendengus. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengambil tas kertas itu dari tangan Jeonghan.

"Benar 'kan, pesta temanku. Kau bukan temanku memangnya?" tanya Jeonghan sambil terkekeh. "Hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Doyoon menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kau 'kan sudah membelikanku gaun."

Jeonghan tertawa. "Aku bohong. Itu dari calon suamimu."

"Oh, begitu," kata Doyoon. Pipinya jadi memerah mendengar kata 'calon suami'.

"Duh, yang dilamar saat hari ulang tahun," goda Jeonghan.

"Iri?"

Jeonghan mengangguk lalu memeluk lengan Doyoon dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu gadis itu. "Aku juga mau. Yang tadi itu romantis sekali."

"Makanya cepat cari pacar."

"Yah…"

Doyoon tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Jeonghan. "Terima kasih telah menyiapkan kejutan ini untukku."

"Apa pun untukmu," kata Jeonghan lalu tertawa.

.

TBC

.

488 likes

 **csc_0808** and she said yes

 _load more comments_

 **kim_kyung** aigoo, dua pangeran SNU sudah taken semua ㅠㅠ

 **naaaa_9** oppa ㅠㅠ

 **jeong111** cobaan apa ini…

 **hoonji** selamat oppa dan **jdy_0831**! Semoga bahagia sampai tua^^

 **jdy_0831** gomawo Uji-ya^^ **hoonji**

.

Foto cincin emas putih di dalam kotak beludru langsung banjir komentar dan _likes_ tak lama setelah foto itu diupload di Instagram oleh Seungcheol dan untuk kedua kalinya membuat patah hati para _fans_ pentolan kampus Seoul National University.

.

I'm so so so so sorry for very late update. Sedang (sok) sibuk lol

Happy belated birthday untuk ibunda tercinta! Semoga makin makin (?)

Hayoo, siapa yang kemaren bilang Kiming yang ke Amrik. Hihi.

Reminder aja, next update mungkin waktu member selanjutnya yang berulang tahun. Tapi kalo nggak sibuk saya usahakan kasih filler 96line.

Terima kasih ya udah ninggalin jejak. Berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? :3


	8. Chapter 8

All cast in this fanfiction belong to God, their agencies and their parents

When I Fall © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: T

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

Wonwoo menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju lantai tiga secara perlahan. Gadis berambut panjang itu menghela napas dan merutuk dalam hati, kenapa kelasnya harus berada di lantai tiga dan di pagi hari. Ia menyeret kakinya perlahan, dan ketika berada di anak tangga paling atas yang berada di lantai dua, seorang perempuan menyenggol bahunya. Wonwoo hampir saja jatuh kalau ia tidak berpegangan pada _railing_ dengan cepat, dan ia menyadari kalau seseorang juga menahan pinggangnya dari bawah. Gadis Jeon itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

"Oh. Juho."

"Eh, maaf," ucap Juho sambil buru-buru menarik tangannya.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku berterima kasih."

Juho ikut tersenyum. "Ayo ke kelas," ajaknya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas.

"Perempuan tadi sengaja," ujar Juho.

"Hm, aku tahu."

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Hanya tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah."

"Kau sering diganggu?"

Wonwoo hanya diam. Merasa Wonwoo tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, Juho juga diam dan tidak memaksa gadis itu untuk menjawab. Memang sejak pacaran dengan Mingyu, beberapa gadis sering mengganggu Wonwoo karena tidak terima ia pacaran dengan si pemuda tiang _cassanova_ kampus.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya," ucap Wonwoo ketika mereka sampai di depan kelas.

"Tidak masalah," ujar Juho sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo balas tersenyum. Ia memasuki kelas dan menghampiri kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah Junhui. Juho mengikuti Wonwoo lalu menghampirinya.

"Boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Juho sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian ketiga orang itu berbincang-bincang hingga kelas dimulai.

.

Wonwoo menautkan kedua alisnya ketika sebuah _pop-up_ pesan muncul di layarnya. Ia sedang duduk di taman dekat kantin bersama Juho untuk menunggu sang pengirim pesan datang. Tapi si pengirim pesan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kim Mingyu malah bilang ia harus langsung ke kelas karena ada sesuatu yang harus di urusnya. 'Kan Wonwoo jadi kesal, tahu begitu ia makan siang dengan Junhui dan Juho sejak tadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Juho yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Mingyu tidak jadi datang."

Juho membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

"Kau mengusirku?"

Wonwoo gelagapan. "B-bukan itu maksudku."

Juho tertawa kecil. "Aku bercanda. Aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa," pamit Juho.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya.

Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Mingyu buru-buru berjalan ke kantin dan ia bersyukur menemukan Junhui duduk di tempat biasanya. Junhui terkejut ketika si pemuda tiang menggebrak pelan mejanya. Ia mendongak dan melirik Mingyu yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Junhui dengan tatapan bingung.

"Wonwoo- _noona_ mana?"

"Di taman belakang," jawab Junhui.

"Dengan laki-laki kerempeng?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Kim." Junhui mendelik. "Jika yang kau maksud Juho, ya Wonwoo sedang bersamanya."

"Uh, maaf. Dan siapakah Juho ini?"

"Teman sekelasku."

"Baru kali ini aku melihatnya dengan _noona_."

"Ya, dia memang jarang kumpul dengan kami."

Mingyu melirik jam tangannya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu _hyung_. Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Terima kasih."

Junhui mengangguk dan membiarkan Mingyu pergi dari hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis bermarga Jeon datang menghampiri Junhui. Ia membanting pelan nampan yang dibawanya lalu duduk di hadapan lelaki itu. Lagi-lagi Junhui terkejut.

" _Aigoo_ , kalian berdua ini kenapa sih," ujar Junhui sambil mengelus dada.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah aku dan lelaki tiang yang sok keren itu," kata Wonwoo dengan sinis. "Tadi dia ke sini?"

Junhui tersenyum dan memangku dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. "Wah wah, ada yang marah nih," godanya.

"Wen," desis Wonwoo.

Junhui cengar-cengir. "Dia bertanya tentang Juho."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Kebiasaan," ujarnya, setelah itu mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan makan siangnya.

.

"Mingyu," panggil Wonwoo ketika lelaki itu keluar dari kelasnya.

"O-oh, _noona_. Sedang apa di sini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Menungguku," jawab Mingyu dengan suara pelan.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu," ujar Wonwoo lalu berjalan mendahului Mingyu menuju ke tempat parkir.

Ketika mereka berdua sampai di tempat parkir dan menghampiri tempat di mana Mingyu memarkirkan motornya, Wonwoo bersandar pada motor _sport_ kesayangan lelaki itu. Ia bersedekap dan menatap Mingyu menyelidik.

"Kau melihatku dengan Juho tadi."

"Ya." Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang, tanah yang dipijaknya terasa lebih menarik daripada gadis cantik di hadapannya.

"Kenapa berbohong? Kau janji untuk makan siang denganku."

Mingyu diam.

"Kau ini, hobi sekali sih…" Wonwoo menghela napas. "Menarik kesimpulan sesukamu?"

"Maaf."

"Lihat aku."

Mingyu dengan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya.

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu kemudian menangkup wajah lelaki itu. "Kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Janji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi?"

Anggukan kedua dari Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan merasa melihat telinga dan ekor anjing imajiner. Ia menarik kedua pipi Mingyu. "Aku pulang," katanya lalu beranjak menjauhi lelaki itu.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo kemudian memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. "Maaf," lirihnya.

Wonwoo mengelus tangan Mingyu yang melingkar pada pinggangnya kemudian membalikkan badannya. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, jelek tahu."

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. " _Mianhae_."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Kim."

Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo dengan perlahan lalu menatap mata gadis itu.

Wonwoo balas menatap lelaki di hadapannya hingga pipinya memerah samar. "A-apa?"

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Wonwoo. "Tidak. Mau pulang? Aku antar?"

Wonwoo memukul pelan dada lelaki itu. "Aku pulang sendiri. Aku masih kesal padamu."

"Gadisku sedang kesal, eh?" goda Mingyu sambil menyeringai dan mencubit kedua pipi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu. Ia mengambil helm lelaki itu dan memakaikannya pada Mingyu. "Sana pulang. Hati-hati."

"Perhatian sekali sih, _chagiya_ ~" ujar Mingyu sambil membuka kaca helmnya dan menyeringai.

"Sudah sana pulang!" seru Wonwoo sambil mendorong Mingyu.

"Nanti malam aku mampir ya?"

"Terserah kau."

"Hati-hati _noona_."

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kau juga."

Setelah pamit pada Mingyu dan menghilang dari pandangan, barulah lelaki itu meninggalkan kampus untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

"Masuk," ucap Wonwoo ketika mendapati Mingyu berada di depan pintu apartemennya sambil menenteng sebuah tas kertas berwarna coklat.

"Permisi~" ujar Mingyu sambil mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah yang sudah tersedia. Mingyu meletakkan tas kertas pada meja ruang tamu lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil peralatan makan. "Belum makan 'kan?" tanya Mingyu setelah ia kembali dari dapur.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

Mingyu menyodorkan sendok pada Wonwoo. Ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tas kertas itu kemudian membuka tutup kotak bekal, setelah itu memberikannya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerimanya lalu memakan makanan itu. "Masak sendiri?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Bagaimana? Enak?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Enak," jawab Wonwoo kemudian memakan suapan keduanya.

Mata Mingyu berbinar senang dan ia ikut memakan masakan buatannya sendiri pada kotak bekal yang berbeda.

"Aku heran… Mahasiswa sibuk sepertimu masih sempat-sempatnya untuk memasak."

"Sesibuk apapun diriku, aku pasti akan sempat jika itu untukmu."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Gombal," gumamnya.

"Aku serius. Lagipula ini 'kan masih awal masuk kuliah, kalau kau lupa."

"Benar juga," gumam Wonwoo lalu menikmati makan malamnya dalam diam.

" _Noona_ ," panggil Mingyu.

"Hm?"

"Masakkan sesuatu untukku."

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kepada lelaki bermarga Kim itu. "Hah?"

"Aku mau makan masakanmu."

"Aku tidak pandai memasak. Pasti masakanku tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan masakanmu."

"Asal dibuat pakai cinta _noona_ , pasti rasanya jadi enak," ujar Mingyu dengan santai.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya lalu dengan gemas menyumpal mulut Mingyu dengan sesendok penuh nasi. "Daripada menggombal terus lebih baik kau habiskan makananmu."

Dengan susah payah, Mingyu berusaha mengunyah nasi itu sambil menahan tawanya. Setelah berhasil mengunyah nasi yang berada di dalam mulut dan menelannya, ia berkata sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, "Atau kau mau berguru denganku? Chef Mingyu siap membantu Nona Jeon tercinta untuk menghasilkan masakan lezat."

Wonwoo menimbang-nimbang tawaran Mingyu. "Kapan?"

"Akhir minggu ini?"

" _Call_."

.

Akhirnya, hari yang dinantikan pun tiba. Hari Minggu, Kim Mingyu membawa kantung kertas berisi bahan-bahan untuk memasak ke apartemen Wonwoo. Dengan kaus oblong dan jeans, Mingyu sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Wonwoo sekitar pukul sebelas lebih.

"Siap untuk memasak bersama Pangeran, Tuan Putri?"

Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih memakai piyamanya memutar bola mata dengan malas. "Percaya diri sekali, menyebut dirimu Pangeran," katanya sambil mengambil kantung kertas dari tangan Mingyu lalu meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian untuk pergi ke dapur. "Masak apa kita hari ini?" tanyanya setelah Mingyu menyusulnya.

"Yang mudah dulu saja ya. Aku sedang ingin makan nasi goreng hari ini."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang dibawa Mingyu dari dalam tas kertas. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan semua bahan-bahan ini?"

"Tolong potong kimchi, bawang bombai, daun bawang, dan bawang putih _noona_."

Wonwoo memotong kimchi menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil. Kemudian ia memotong bawang bombai menjadi potongan dadu, daun bawang dan memotong halus bawang putih sementara Mingyu membumbui daging dengan kecap manis, bawang putih, dan merica. Setelah selesai dengan daging dan bawang, Mingyu mulai menumis daging dengan minyak sayur dan menambahkan bawang bombai dan kimchi. Ketika dagingnya dirasa sudah mulai matang, Mingyu menambahkan daun bawang dan bawang putih, memasaknya sebentar, menambahkan nasi dan mengaduknya sampai rata. Ia menambahkan minyak wijen secukupnya, setelah itu memberi garam serta merica dan memasaknya sampai matang.

Selama Mingyu menggoreng nasi, Wonwoo mengocok telur kemudian menggorengnya di sebelah Mingyu. Setelah menyajikan nasi di dua piring, Wonwoo meletakkan telur yang sudah di gorengnya di atas nasi, lalu mereka menyantap hasil karya mereka di ruang makan.

"Telur buatanmu enak kok," puji Mingyu.

Wonwoo berdeham. "Terima kasih."

"Pasti dibuat pakai cinta, makanya jadi lebih enak," kata Mingyu sambil cengar-cengir.

Wonwoo menjitak pelan kepala lelaki yang duduk di depannya. "Jangan menggombal."

Mingyu tertawa kecil. Mereka menghabiskan makan siang ditemani dengan gombalan ala Kim Mingyu. Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci semua peralatan makan serta membersihkan dapur, pasangan itu menonton televisi di ruang tamu, hingga suara notifikasi terdengar dari ponsel Wonwoo. Wonwoo melirik _pop-up_ pesan di layarnya lalu merutuk dalam hati.

"Um, Gyu…"

"Ya?" sahut Mingyu sambil mengelus rambut Wonwoo.

"Kau pulang kapan?"

" _Noona_ mengusirku?"

Dengan cepat Wonwoo menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, aku lupa memberi tahumu kalau hari ini aku ada kerja kelompok."

"Di sini?"

Wonwoo menggeleng lagi. "Di café dekat kampus."

"Oh, jam berapa? Aku boleh ikut?"

"Boleh. Satu jam lagi."

Setengah jam kemudian, Wonwoo bersiap-siap setelah itu mereka berdua pergi ke café dekat kampus. Ketika sampai di kampus itu dan melihat siapa yang menjadi teman kerja kelompok Wonwoo, wajah Mingyu menjadi masam.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Wonwoo setelah duduk di depan lelaki yang menjadi _partner_ dalam mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Baru saja datang," kata lelaki itu sambil mengulas sebuah senyum.

"Pacarku ikut, tidak apa-apa ya?"

"Tidak masalah," jawab lelaki dengan rambut coklat madu itu. Lalu ia menatap Mingyu dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Baek Juho. Kau?"

Dengan malas Mingyu menjabat tangan Juho. "Kim Mingyu."

"Salam kenal ya."

"Hm. Salam kenal."

Setelah mengerjakan tugas mereka selama hampir dua jam tentang Perspektif Sejarah Barat, Juho pulang ke rumahnya sementara Mingyu mengantar Wonwoo ke apartemennya.

"Sampai," adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu setelah bungkam yang dipertahankannya semenjak di café.

"Kau marah?" tanya Wonwoo setelah melepas helmnya.

"Kau ini, sama saja dengan Jeonghan- _noona_ , akhir pekan malah kerja tugas," gerutu Mingyu.

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa jadi membawa-bawa Jeonghan- _eonni_?"

Mingyu merutuk dalam hati, bukan itu maksudnya. Ia hanya kesal dengan Juho, tapi kenapa malah memicu keributan dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kesal, ia memberikan helmnya pada Mingyu lalu masuk ke gedung apartemennya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

" _Noona_! Bukan begitu maksudku!" seru Mingyu. "Aish! Juho sialan!" gerutunya lalu mengendarai motornya menuju rumah.

.

TBC

.

Halo sayang-sayangkuh~ apa kabar? Kangen deh sama kalian :3


	9. Chapter 9

All cast in this fanfiction belong to God, their agencies and their parents

When I Fall © Bianca Jewelry

Choi Seungcheol X Jang Doyoon (GS)

Hong Jisoo X Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon (GS)

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: T

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

Hong Jisoo

 **Read** 12:34 [sent a photo]

 **Read** 12:34 sulking Angel~

12:40 [insert sticker love]

12:40 Cute.

 **Read** 12:43 dasar tidak gentle. berani-beraninya menggantung temanku dan pergi begitu saja.

 **Read** 12:43 [insert sticker angry]

 **Read** 12:44 kapan pulang?

12:50 [insert sticker cry]

12:50 [insert sticker sorry]

12:51 masih belum tahu.

12:51 apakah dia baik-baik saja?

 **Read** 12:53 sangat baik, tenang saja.

 **Read** 12:53 cepat pulang, dia menunggumu.

12:54 don't worry, asap.

 **Read** 12:55 Good. See u, Hong.

12:59 [insert sticker wave]

.

Selesai dengan _chat_ singkatnya dengan Jisoo, Doyoon meletakkan ponselnya dan bertanya kepada gadis yang duduk di depannya. "Jisoo tidak pernah mengabarimu?"

Jeonghan menggeleng.

" _Chat_ duluan?"

Jeonghan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Malas."

Mereka sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran. Jeonghan memainkan ponselnya sementara Doyoon memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang dari balik kaca jendela, hingga makanan yang mereka pesan diantar oleh pelayan.

Setelah makan dalam diam, Jeonghan berdeham untuk menarik atensi Doyoon setelah ia menyeruput habis minumannya. "Menurutmu…"

Doyoon menatap gadis di depannya, menunggu Jeonghan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jisoo akan kembali?"

Doyoon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin…"

Gadis dengan marga Yoon itu menghela napas kecewa.

"Lagipula, tumben sekali kau mau digantung seperti itu."

Jeonghan meringis. "Katanya… Orang bisa menjadi bodoh karena cinta."

"Duh, kenapa aku merasa tersindir ya…"

Si gadis Yoon terkekeh. "Bukan maksudku… Perjuanganmu juga sudah selesai 'kan. Gantian aku."

Doyoon meraih tangan Jeonghan dan meremasnya pelan. "Semangat Yoon!"

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Tiba-tiba senyuman Jeonghan berubah menjadi seringai. "Kapan menikah?"

Wajah Doyoon jadi memerah dan ia salah tingkah. Doyoon memukul pelan tangan Jeonghan. "Kenapa jadi membahas diriku? Kita sedang membahas Jisoo sepertinya."

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu dong. Topik tentang Jisoo sudah selesai dan sekarang aku ingin membahas dirimu."

"Tapi aku maunya membahas Jisoo."

"Tega ya… Aku ingin sehari saja tidak memikirkan dia," ujar Jeonghan dengan suara memelas.

"Biar saja," balas Doyoon cuek.

"Doyoon- _ie_ ~ _Please_ ~" Jeonghan merajuk sambil melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

Doyoon terkekeh. "Iya."

"Jadi. Kapan menikah?" tanya Jeonghan dengan mata berbinar.

"Tolong bahas apapun selain pernikahan."

"Aku maunya membahas itu."

"Aku tinggal nih," ancam Doyoon sambil membawa tasnya dan meninggalkan Jeonghan duluan menuju kasir.

"Do! Tunggu…" ujar Jeonghan dan mengikuti Doyoon.

.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Youngmin sambil melirik _wallpaper_ ponsel Jisoo ketika Jisoo meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Foto Jeonghan yang sedang tidur. Foto yang diam-diam diambil oleh Jisoo saat Jeonghan menginap di apartemennya. "Pacarmu?"

Jisoo buru-buru membalik ponselnya. "Belum resmi sih," jawabnya dengan malu-malu.

Saudara sepupu dari Hong Jisoo yang bernama Kwak Youngmin itu tersenyum. "Segera resmikan dan kenalkan pada ibumu."

Jisoo cuma bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. "Sudah bertemu dengan ibu kok."

"Wah." Youngmin tersenyum penuh makna. "Kapan kembali?"

"Awal bulan Oktober sepertinya."

"Masih tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu?"

Jisoo menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan café?"

"Lancar. Baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah."

"Ayo _hyung_ , kalau sudah selesai."

Youngmin mengangguk, lalu mereka pergi dari restoran di pinggir jalan itu untuk menikmati suasana malam Los Angeles.

.

.

Setengah terkejut dan setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat membuka pintu apartemen, di hari ulang tahunnya yang jatuh pada tanggal 4 Oktober, ia melihat Hong Jisoo dengan senyum kucingnya sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Jeonghan sempat memukul pelan dada Jisoo sebelum ia memeluk lelaki itu dengan sangat, sangat erat. Jisoo balas memeluk Jeonghan dan sesekali tangannya mengusap kepala gadis itu. Setelah puas berpelukan layaknya Teletubbies, Jeonghan melepas pelukannya. "Masuk?"

Jisoo mengangguk dan mengikuti Jeonghan memasuki apartemen.

"Kapan sampai?" tanya Jeonghan setelah menyuguhkan segelas air untuk Jisoo dan duduk di sebelah lelaki itu.

"Tadi pagi."

Jeonghan terperangah mendengar jawaban Jisoo. "Kenapa malah ke sini dan tidak istirahat?!"

Jisoo terkekeh. "Rindu."

Pipi Jeonghan memerah samar. Setengah tidak percaya Jisoo bisa menjadi _cheesy_.

"Aku istirahat di sini ya."

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Kau boleh pakai kamarku."

"Di sini saja cukup," kata Jisoo lalu berbaring di sofa dan menjadikan paha Jeonghan sebagai bantal. "Selamat tidur, Angel."

Jeonghan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Jisoo yang seperti ini membuat dirinya terkejut. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menyentuh rambut Jisoo kemudian mengelus kepala lelaki itu. Jeonghan juga menyanyikan _lullaby_ pengantar tidur. Perempuan itu tersenyum ketika melihat Jisoo sudah terlelap dan meringkuk di pangkuannya, persis seperti anak kucing.

.

Sang pemuda Hong membuka matanya dengan perlahan ketika hari mulai sore. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. "Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap sandaran sofa.

"Jam empat," jawab Jeonghan sambil mengelus kepala Jisoo.

"Jam enam kita pergi ya."

"Ke mana?"

"Nanti juga akan tahu," jawab Jisoo sok misterius. Jisoo mendudukkan diri lalu menguap. "Tadi waktu aku mau tidur, aku seperti mendengar malaikat bernyanyi."

"Oh ya? Cuma dengar? Lihat wajahnya juga tidak?"

Jisoo menoleh untuk melihat Jeonghan kemudian tersenyum. "Lihat, dia cantik."

Jeonghan ikut tersenyum dengan pipi yang dihiasi rona merah muda.

"Aku numpang mandi di sini ya?" tanya Jisoo meminta izin sambil meraih tasnya.

"Iya. Mau pinjam handuk dan peralatan mandi?"

Jisoo menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, aku bawa kok."

"Oke."

Setelah mengambil semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk mandi dari dalam tasnya, Jisoo pergi ke kamar mandi, sementara Jeonghan pergi ke kamarnya untuk memilih baju apa yang akan dikenakannya nanti. Jeonghan hampir saja membongkar seluruh isi lemarinya. Ia bingung harus mengenakan apa dan tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti gadis yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta yang akan pergi ke kencan pertamanya. Akhirnya, baju pilihannya jatuh pada terusan tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda. Yakin dengan pilihannya, Jeonghan membereskan lagi semua baju-bajunya dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam kurang, setelah keduanya siap, mereka meninggalkan apartemen Jeonghan dan pergi ke tempat parkir. Jisoo meletakkan tasnya pada bagasi lalu membukakan pintu untuk Jeonghan. "Masuklah."

Jeonghan sempat tertegun ketika melihat mobil Jisoo lalu ia duduk di kursi penumpang dengan ragu. Jisoo menutup pintu lalu beralih ke belakang kemudi.

"Mobilmu?" tanya Jeonghan hati-hati.

Jisoo mengangguk.

"Aku kira kau lebih suka pergi dengan sepeda."

"Khusus untuk hari ini. Memang mau kubonceng dengan sepeda?"

Jeonghan terkekeh. "Tidak masalah sih."

"Kapan-kapan ya."

"Oke," kata Jeonghan.

Jisoo mulai men _starter_ mobilnya dan mengemudikannya meninggalkan apartemen Jeonghan menuju salah satu restoran mewah di tengah kota.

Dan yang membuat Jeonghan tertegun adalah mobil Jisoo adalah mobil _sport_ mewah (yang Jeonghan tidak ketahui apa jenisnya). Dan mungkin dari semua lelaki yang pernah mengajaknya berkencan dengan mobil, mobil Jisoo adalah mobil yang paling mahal, menurut Jeonghan. Padahal menurut Jeonghan lagi, dalam kesehariannya, Jisoo adalah lelaki biasa-biasa saja yang lebih suka naik sepeda dan tidak memiliki tampang untuk mengendarai mobil _sport_. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan jangan melihat buku hanya dari _cover_ nya saja.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Jisoo dan Jeonghan sampai pada restoran yang dituju. Untuk yang kesekian kali dalam hari ini, Jeonghan terperangah ketika ia berada di depan pintu masuk restoran itu. Pasalnya, restoran yang mereka kunjungi adalah restoran dengan menu makanan yang satu porsinya memiliki harga di atas rata-rata.

"Soo- _ya_ ," ujar Jeonghan pelan sebelum memasuki restoran.

"Ya?"

"Kita mau makan di sini?"

Jisoo mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

Jeonghan meringis. "Aku tidak membawa uang lebih."

Jisoo tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku yang traktir," katanya. "Ayo."

Jisoo melangkah masuk ketika pintu restoran itu dibuka oleh pramusaji. Tak lupa ia melempar senyumnya kepada sang pramusaji lalu ia menghampiri meja resepsionis dengan Jeonghan yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Selamat malam Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang perempuan dengan ramah dari balik meja resepsionis.

"Reservasi jam setengah tujuh atas nama Hong Jisoo," jawab Jisoo.

"Sebentar ya," kata si perempuan. Setelah mengecek reservasi atas nama Jisoo, ia memberi kode kepada pramusaji yang berada di dekat sana untuk mendekat. "Tuan Hong Jisoo, meja sepuluh, akan diantar teman saya ya. Selamat menikmati."

"Terima kasih," kata Jisoo. Lalu ia dan Jeonghan mengikuti pramusaji laki-laki yang mengantarnya.

"Silakan Nona," ujar sang pramusaji setelah menarik kursi untuk Jeonghan.

"Terima kasih," kata Jeonghan sambil tersenyum.

Keduanya melihat-lihat menu yang ada lalu memesan. Setelah si pelayan laki-laki pergi, Jeonghan melirik buket bunga mawar merah yang berada di atas meja.

"Untukku?" tanya Jeonghan.

Jisoo mengangguk. "Untukmu."

"Terima kasih," kata Jeonghan setelah menghirup aroma dari bunga itu lalu meletakkan pada pangkuannya.

Tak lama kemudian, makanan datang. Dua orang yang duduk berhadapan itu memakan makanan mereka sambil saling mencuri pandang. Setelah makanan mereka habis, Jisoo memberika kode pada pelayan. Seorang pelayan datang untuk membersihkan meja mereka, lalu pelayan lain datang dan menyajikan sebuah kue ulang tahun.

"Selamat ulang tahun," kata Jisoo.

"Terima kasih," balas Jeonghan sambil mengulas senyum terbaiknya. Ia memotong kue dan memberikan sepiring pada Jisoo lalu memotong kue untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Untukmu," kata Jisoo sambil mendorong sebuah kotak di atas meja.

Jeonghan mengambilnya lalu membuka kotak itu. Sebuah kalung emas putih berbentuk hati dengan sayap berada di dalam kotak itu. Jeonghan menutup kotak dan mengembalikannya pada Jisoo. "Ini berlebihan Soo," katanya.

"Tidak suka ya?" tanya Jisoo dengan nada kecewa.

"Bukan begitu," jawab Jeonghan lalu menyuap sepotong kue ke dalam mulutnya. "Sejujurnya kau tidak perlu memberiku ini semua. Kau berada di sini saat ulang tahunku sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan aku lebih butuh penjelasan darimu daripada kalung itu."

Jisoo berdeham. "Aku harus menjelaskan dari mana?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku waktu itu?"

"Tidak tahu, tubuhku bergerak begitu saja."

Jeonghan menghela napas.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf, karena…" Jisoo berdeham dengan pipi sedikit merona. "Aku tidak menyesal telah menciummu."

Pipi Jeonghan terasa panas, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jisoo dan memakan kuenya lagi.

"Yoon Jeonghan."

"Y-ya?" Jeonghan kaget ketika nama lengkapnya dipanggil. Detak jantungnya yang sudah tidak terkontrol semakin parah ketika melihat wajah Jisoo.

"Mau jadi teman hidupku?"

Jeonghan tersenyum geli. Baru kali ini ada lelaki yang menembaknya dengan kalimat seperti itu. "Kau sedang melamarku atau memintaku menjadi pacarmu?"

"B-boleh kalau mau menikah langsung," jawab Jisoo dengan gugup.

Dijawab seperti itu, gantian Jeonghan yang gelagapan. "M-maaf Soo, aku belum siap kalau langsung menikah."

Jisoo tersenyum. "Pacaran dulu kalau begitu."

Jeonghan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

"Sudah sampai," ujar Jisoo setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen Jeonghan.

"Jisoo."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Sama-sama. Masuklah… Sudah malam."

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa," katanya lalu membuka pintu mobil.

" _Goodnight, honey_."

" _Goodnight_."

.

TBC

.

HALO GAES, maaf telat posting. Tiba-tiba kena WB dadakan ehe~ /cry

Happy belated birthday buat mas Han tertjintah.

Kalian apa kabarnya? Kangen deh huhu.

Next update… Kalau tidak mager /dibuang

Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak, berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? :3


End file.
